Obstacles
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Sam et Jack … Sam et Jack… Lisez, c'est un peu aventure, beaucoup romance.


OBSTACLES

AURELIA

Fic 36

**Spoiler** : la saison 8, épisode « Affinity » La fic commence au milieu de l'épisode, quand Jack va trouver Sam dans son labo.

**Genre** : Romance, aventure

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Stargate ne sont pas à moi…

**Résumé : **Sam et Jack … Sam et Jack… Lisez, c'est un peu aventure, beaucoup romance.

**Dédicaces** : Je dédicace cette fic à Hito et Cimerya, qui ont lu cette fic par petit bout au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. Merci de leur patience, pour ma première fic Romance, j'avais bien besoin de leur soutien moral. Un gros bisou à toutes les deux. Merci à Ninie pour la correction des majuscules et des tirets ! Un clin d'œil aussi à ma p'tite Sarah !

**Chapitre 1**

Elle était restée assise à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague. Il était parti le visage impénétrable. Il avait parlé avec détachement, elle n'avait pas pu saisir ses pensées ou ce qu'il ressentait.

L'écrin était resté sur le coin du bureau là où il l'avait posé. Elle l'ouvrit. La bague était là, un diamant, un simple diamant très pur retenu par des griffes d'or. Un bijou sobre, discret. Elle le passa à son annulaire, il lui allait parfaitement. Elle étendit sa main devant elle, et le regarda.

Avec un soupir elle le remit dans la boite.

Son entrevue avec le général O'Neill avait laissé des traces. Quand elle le voyait elle se sentait déstabilisée, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Et pourtant il lui laissait toute liberté de mener sa vie comme elle le voulait. Sans doute avait-il eu un sentiment pour elle à une époque, mais c'était devenu une amitié, une solide amitié résistant à l'épreuve du temps. Elle savait que si elle épousait Pete, il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher, rien du tout. Et ce rien du tout lui était insupportable, c'est un peu comme si c'était de l'indifférence. Mais alors pourquoi cette douleur que ne voulait pas dire son nom ?

Elle termina le rapport qu'il avait demandé, puis fermant son ordinateur, elle quitta son labo. Elle sortit de la base sans rencontrer personne.

Elle avait rendez-vous. Il faudrait lui donner sa réponse cela faisait quinze jours maintenant qu'elle avait la bague. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire languir plus longtemps.

Pete l'attendait à la terrasse du café où ils se voyaient régulièrement.

-Bonne journée chérie ? Demanda t-il d'un ton léger en voyant la fatigue sur les traits de Sam.

Elle se força à sourire.

-Ça va. Et toi ? Tu t'habitues dans ton nouveau travail ?

Il rayonnait. Il faisait dans la journée un travail intéressant, le soir il retrouvait Sam. Ils allaient tantôt chez l'un tantôt chez l'autre.

Il lui parla de sa journée, d'une enquête en cours. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

-Coucou ! Je demande Samantha Carter !

-Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, dit-elle en souriant.

-Et toi ta journée ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien dire de mon travail !

Il l'embrassa légèrement :

- Ce n'est pas grave chérie, ce n'est pas ton travail qui m'intéresse, c'est toi !

Il lui prit la main gauche, elle avait mis la bague.

-Tu la portes, est ce que ça veut dire … ?

-Oui, c'est oui, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle ressentit un grand soulagement, une libération de tout son être. Un élan la porta vers lui, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, défaillante.

-On devrait peut être rentrer ? Dit-il.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la voiture de Pete. Il conduisait lentement et se gara devant sa maison.

-Viens dit-il seulement en lui prenant la main. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et atterrirent tout naturellement dans la chambre.

O'Neill avait demandé qu'on ne le dérange pas, sauf pour une raison aussi grave qu'une invasion alien, ou une visite surprise du président.

Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau et là à l'abri des regards il avait essayé de se reprendre. La visite qu'il avait rendue à Carter dans son labo avait fait des ravages. Il s'était dominé, comme il savait si bien le faire, mais en lui tout s'était déchiré.

Heureusement elle n'avait rien vu de sa détresse.

Pete lui avait donné une bague. Elle n'avait pas encore dit oui, mais il savait parfaitement pourquoi, elle attendait d'avoir son avis.

Elle le connaissait vraiment bien mal. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'il lui réponde une phrase du genre « Non Carter, je ne veux pas, il n'est pas pour vous » où alors « il ne saura pas vous rendre heureuse » Jamais, il n'aurait pu lui dire une chose pareille, elle aurait dû le savoir. Il ne voulait que son bonheur à elle, qu'elle soit heureuse, et si c'était avec Pete, ce serait avec Pete.

Et puis c'était un homme jeune, de son âge, séduisant, qu'aurait-elle fait d'un vieux barbon comme lui ?

Jack s'efforçait de se trouver des arguments, mais en fait il n'en avait même pas besoin. C'était tout simple dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il voulait la rendre heureuse, même si cela lui faisait mal, mais mal à un point qu'il en aurait pleuré s'il avait pu le faire. Mais depuis la mort de Charly aucune larme n'avait coulé de ses yeux.

Il l'imaginait dire oui à l'autre, le regarder dans les yeux, l'embrasser, faire…

_Non ! O'Neill ça suffit ! Reprends –toi, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Oublie-la ! _

Il était très tard quand il sortit de son bureau. Il donna ses dernières instructions au personnel de garde. Walter Davis était encore là surveillant les consoles.

-Vous devriez vous reposer Walter, vous faites des heures sup là ?

-Mon général, j'attendais que vous descendiez de votre bureau, si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose.

-Merci Walter, tout va bien, dit O'Neill en souriant.

O'Neill regarda s'éloigner le sergent, il marchait d'un pas lourd regagnant ses quartiers où il allait sans doute s'effondrer de fatigue.

Walter Davis était depuis longtemps à la base et il appréciait beaucoup le général. Il avait été heureux d'avoir un poste près de lui. C'était un homme d'une telle qualité, d'une telle valeur. Ce soir il n'allait pas bien, son visage était dur, fermé, son regard insoutenable. C'est pour cela qu'il était resté un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Au cas où.

O'Neill y avait été sensible, _« pauvre Walter, il se plierait en quatre pour me faire plaisir, un homme précieux et compétent. »_

Le général préféra rentrer chez lui. Il avait une journée de congé demain. Un repos bien mérité, mais trop court pour aller dans le Minnesota. Les poissons, ce sera pour plus tard.

Il arriva devant chez lui et soupira, il retrouvait une fois de plus sa maison vide et froide, il faut dire qu'il n'y était pas souvent et qu'il n'avait personne pour l'attendre et réchauffer son foyer.

Il prit une bière et s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil. Il mit la télé et zappa. Rien ne l'intéressait vraiment ce soir.

Au bout de la troisième bière ses pensées le ramenèrent inévitablement vers Sam. Il but une quatrième bière pour ne pas penser à elle, et une cinquième et même une sixième pour oublier. Comme il n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi, sa tête s'embruma facilement et il commença à voir les choses autrement, déformées comme à travers un prisme. La réalité lui apparut moins terrible. Après tout il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir. Il ricana, de l'espoir pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Et même si elle lui disait non à son Pete de malheur, viendrait-elle vers lui ?

A la septième bière il se dit que tout était foutu, que la vie sans elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Il commençait à s'apitoyer sur lui-même, alors il se tourna en dérision.

Que ferait–elle de ce vieux général, qui avait mal aux genoux, qui avait un dos parfois terriblement douloureux de trop nombreuses tortures et d'une vie passée à ne pas se ménager !

Vers une heure il alla se coucher, laissant derrière lui avec les cadavres de ses bouteilles un peu de son chagrin qu'il avait anesthésié.

Le réveil quelques heures plus tard, fut pénible. Il n'en fut pas surpris, et resta un long moment sous la douche espérant que le marteau piqueur qu'il avait dans le crâne allait lui laisser un moment de répit. Décidemment trop boire ne lui valait plus rien. Il but un café brûlant, monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers la base. Il se rappela alors qu'il aurait pu rester chez lui à se reposer, se reposer ! Il avait bien le temps pour ça. Quand il serait mort il se reposerait, pas avant ! Autant aller travailler. Il soupira en songeant à la pile de rapports qui s'entassait sur son bureau, et à toutes ces tâches administratives qu'il détestait. Mais mon Dieu ! Pourquoi avait –il accepté ce boulot ?

Sam était étendue dans le noir. Près d'elle Pete dormait profondément un bras passé en travers de son ventre. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle était mal à l'aise, elle lui avait dit oui pour le mariage, sans vraiment réfléchir, sur un coup de tête. Sur le moment elle en avait été soulagée, maintenant elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait. Et puis qu'elle idée absurde avait –elle eu d'en parler au général O'Neill ! Maintenant elle savait qu'il ne tenait pas à elle, avant elle pouvait douter, maintenant c'était trop tard. S'il avait tant soit peu tenu à elle il le lui aurait fait comprendre. Toute la nuit elle avait revécu les quelques minutes passées en sa compagnie dans le labo. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, surtout pas cette indifférence. S'il y avait quelque chose entre eux c'était bien fini maintenant. Quelle sotte elle avait été ! Il avait du bien rire intérieurement quand elle lui avait montré la bague d'un air gêné.

Elle se leva, mit sa robe de chambre et alla sur le balcon. La nuit était tiède et douce, mais son cœur n'était pas au diapason.

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ma fille, tu es heureuse qu'on te demande en mariage, tu dis oui, et puis ensuite tu as des regrets. Tu t'étais fait tout un cinéma parce qu'à un moment, il y a maintenant quatre ans de ça, il a dit qu'il tenait à toi plus qu'il ne le devait. Tu t'es bâtie tout un roman à partir de ça, mais tu avais été la première à dire qu'il fallait tout oublier. Ça n'a aucun sens. Il faut grandir un peu. Tu n'es plus une gamine !_

_Pete est quelqu'un de merveilleux, il a un si bon sourire, il te fait rire, il accepte d'être tenu à l'écart de ton boulot, il n'est pas jaloux de tes amis. Il t'aime, il veut avoir des enfants avec toi. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ! _

Elle retourna se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le briefing ce matin là réunissait SG1 et le général O'Neill.

-Aujourd'hui vous allez sur P9R435, commença O'Neill. Colonel, vous pouvez nous parler de cette planète ? Oh ! Carter vous êtes là ! Ajouta –t-il voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Excusez-moi mon général. P9R435 est une planète dont le taux d'oxygène est acceptable pour des humains… commença Sam.

O'Neill avait cessé d'écouter, il ne voyait que la bague qui brillait à son doigt. Il ferma les yeux un instant, un très court instant pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'il éprouvait. Mais Daniel l'avait remarqué :

-Ça va Jack ! Vous êtes tout pâle.

O'Neill se reprit aussitôt et voulant couper court à toute remarque il dit seulement :

-Juste un peu mal à la tête, Daniel. C'est tout. Continuez colonel.

Sam continua son exposé :

-La planète est habitée par une population peu nombreuse. Ils vivent dans des villages où les maisons sont en bois. Leur civilisation en est à l'époque pré industrielle. Le climat est tropical et il y a une abondante végétation. Il semble y avoir de nombreuses plantes médicinales très intéressantes et que nous ne possédons pas sur terre.

-Bien conclut O'Neill, vous essaierez de faire un échange. Tachez de savoir ce qu'ils auraient besoin et qu'on pourrait leur donner et faites-leur comprendre que leurs plantes nous intéressent. Des questions ?

-Non

-Dans ce cas vous partirez dans une heure.

O'Neill se leva et sans un regard pour son ancienne équipe il prit la direction de son bureau dont il referma la porte.

Ainsi elle portait la bague. Il était furieux après lui-même, il n'avait pas pu cacher totalement son émotion, la surprise était trop forte et rien ne l'y avait préparé. Quand elle l'avait quitté l'autre soir elle n'avait pas l'air décidé ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Il s'assit à son bureau et se donna une contenance en prenant un dossier, il avait entendu des pas dans le couloir et déjà on toquait à sa porte.

-Entrez dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

C'était elle.

-Je ne vous dérange pas mon général ?

-Non entrez colonel, et asseyez-vous.

Il attendit qu'elle parle tout en la regardant. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Qu'importaient les situations. C'était une épine dans son cœur. La voir était à la fois une joie et un supplice, mais avec le temps il avait fini par s'y habituer.

_Ne te leurre pas, comme si on pouvait s'habituer à ça, on fait semblant c'est tout._

Elle hésitait et se jeta à l'eau.

-Mon général, j'ai dit oui.

-Pardon ?

Il fit celui qui n'avait pas compris, se donnant le temps de se ressaisir.

-Vous avez dit oui à quoi ?

-A Pete mon général, à sa demande en mariage.

-Ah ! … Je suppose que des félicitations s'imposent !

-Merci mon général dit-elle en se levant.

Elle se mit au garde à vous

-Permission de me retirer mon général !

-Carter ! Combien de fois il faudra que je vous le dise ! Ne vous mettez pas au garde à vous à tout bout de champ, c'est lassant !

-Oui mon général dit –elle en accentuant les syllabes et avec un grand sourire.

-Je vois dit-il en souriant. Là vous frisez l'irrespect colonel !

Rompez !

-Merci mon général.

La porte était déjà refermée quand il prit conscience qu'elle était partie.

Sur la planète P9R435, la chaleur les enveloppa dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte.

-C'est normal qu'il fasse aussi chaud Sam ? Demanda Daniel.

-C'est tout à fait normal Daniel Jackson dit Teal'c, c'est une planète tropicale.

-Ça je l'avais compris.

-Venez par ici, dit Sam en montrant un petit chemin qui partait de la porte, le village est tout près dans cette direction.

Ils suivirent un petit sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres. Il faisait déjà chaud malgré l'heure matinale. Le village n'était pas loin tout au plus une centaine de mètres.

Un étrange silence régnait. On apercevait le toit des maisons, mais de vie nulle trace.

Sam leur fit signe de rester derrière elle. C'était son rôle de chef de passer en premier.

C'est l'enfant qu'elle vit tout d'abord

Sam poussa un hurlement. Son estomac se retourna, l'enfant était morte, du sang avait coulé de nombreuses blessures, et elle portait sur tout le corps des marques de coups et de brûlures.

-Oh mon Dieu, elle a été horriblement torturée.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux retourner à la porte et avertir le général O'Neill, dit Teal'c.

-Je ne détecte aucun signe de vie dit Sam, je crois que nous pouvons aller un peu plus avant dans le village, je ferai mon rapport après.

Ils avancèrent lentement sur le chemin de l'horreur, partout ce n'était que corps mutilés et éventrés. Des nuages de mouches tournaient autour des cadavres, et la chaleur accélérait la putréfaction des corps. Ils mirent un masque de protection sur le visage tellement l'odeur était devenue effroyable.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin dit Sam.

Ils étaient parvenus au bout de l'unique rue du village. Il y avait encore quelques maisons isolées, mais partout c'était la même désolation.

-Rentrons.

-Activation non programmée de la porte.

Le général O'Neill descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient de son bureau à la salle de commande.

-Un signal de reconnaissance sergent ? Dit –il

-C'est SG1, mon général.

O'Neill ne dit rien, seul son visage qui se figea traduisait son inquiétude.

Le vortex s'ouvrit et de la flaque bleue surgit, Daniel, Teal'c et enfin Sam.

Il soupira de soulagement.

-Que s'est –il passé ? Vous deviez ne rentrer que demain.

Devant l'air sombre de SG1, il n'insista pas.

-A l'infirmerie, et débriefing dans une heure.

Après la visite médicale ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la salle de briefing. Les visages étaient sombres.

-Colonel ? Dit O'Neill d'une voix douce, que s'est-il passé sur cette planète ?

Sam hésita un instant, les horribles images s'imposant à son esprit.

-Mon général, toute la population du village a été exterminée.

O'Neill eut un sursaut :

-Exterminée !

-Oui, Jack reprit Daniel qui avait compris que Sam était encore trop bouleversée par les images des enfants torturés, pour continuer son récit.

Jack écouta sans dire un mot puis se tournant vers Teal 'c :

-Ce sont des goa'ulds ?

-Je ne sais pas. O'Neill, les blessures infligées ne ressemblaient pas à celles que font les Goa'ulds habituellement. Quand ils veulent détruire une ville ou un village ils ne torturent pas les habitants un par un, ils envoient une bombe, ou ils détruisent la planète depuis leur vaisseau. Si ce sont des Goa'ulds, ils n'ont pas agi comme d'habitude.

Le général réfléchit quelques minutes. Il regardait Sam qui était plongée dans son dossier et avait un air absent qu'il n'aimait pas lui voir.

-On va envoyer un UAV pour survoler les autres villages et voir s'ils ont aussi été attaqués, en attendant, prenez un peu de repos.

Ils se séparèrent sans un seul mot. O'Neill regarda Carter prendre ses affaires et s'éloigner. Il était loin le temps où il pouvait la suivre jusque dans son labo. Maintenant qu'il dirigeait le SGC, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait plus faire.

Il aurait pu lui dire de venir dans son bureau, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, ne voulant pas l'affronter si vite. Il redoutait les têtes à têtes avec elle maintenant.

Curieusement ce fut elle qui lui demanda un entretien.

Elle frappa à la porte et passa la tête :

-Je ne vous dérange pas mon général ?

Il lui sourit :

-Non Carter entrez, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il avait dit cela sans arrière pensée aucune. Il aurait tout fait pour elle et en cet instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose voir le sourire refleurir sur ses lèvres. Mais hélas, elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré et son visage était pâle.

Elle le regarda, comment pouvait –il être toujours aussi calme ? Elle savait qu'il avait vu sa bague, elle la portait maintenant ouvertement et ses amis l'avaient félicitée. Toute la base était au courant, les bruits circulant très vite dans les couloirs. C'était un microcosme où il était difficile de garder un secret bien longtemps. Elle hésitait un peu.

-Voilà, mon général, c'est un peu délicat.

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder, il la fixait de son chaud regard brun, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

-J'ai deux choses à vous demander.

Encouragée par son regard bienveillant elle continua :

-Je souhaiterais avoir des congés. Elle s'arrêta, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-C'est bien vous Carter qui me demandez des congés ? Je suis surpris ! Il avait une lueur amusée dans le regard et il songea à tous les congés qu'elle avait refusés, préférant rester à travailler dans son labo.

-Oui, je sais mon général, dit –elle en souriant, d'habitude je n'aime pas les vacances, mais là c'est différent, comment dire ? Ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui m'a bouleversée. Voir tous ces cadavres d'enfants torturés, je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Et puis je me sens un peu fatiguée…

-Ce n'est pas surprenant que vous soyez fatiguée, colonel, vous travaillez beaucoup. Mais est-ce la vraie raison de votre demande de congé ?

-Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, dit-elle d'un ton un peu agressif.

-Voyons, Carter, pas à moi, je vous connais trop bien, il y a autre chose !

Elle soupira :

-Ma vie personnelle prime maintenant sur ma vie professionnelle, mon général, et…

Il l'interrompit peu soucieux d'entendre la suite.

-Cela me suffit Carter, vous aurez votre congé. Cependant j'aurais aimé que vous finissiez la mission sur P9R435. Mais je peux envoyer d'autres personnes.

Elle s'enfonça légèrement dans le fauteuil. Continuer cette mission était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle s'en étonnait, elle n'était pas comme cela avant, et elle le lui dit.

-Il y a autre chose Carter ?

Elle semblait perdue dans un rêve et son visage s'était légèrement détendu.

-Carter !

Elle sursauta :

-Oui… excusez-moi mon général. Avec Peter nous organisons une petite fête pour nos fiançailles, je voulais vous inviter.

Il dut recourir à toute sa force mentale pour ne pas montrer la douleur qui l'étreignait. Comme il aimait cette femme à cet instant ! C'en était insupportable ! Elle levait vers lui un regard interrogateur, un peu inquiet.

-Je vous remercie Carter. Je viendrai, dit-il d'une voix qu'il souhaitait ferme.

Elle sortit en balbutiant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Elle descendit l'escalier les jambes faibles. Il lui avait accordé son congé sans discuter, il avait accepté son invitation. C'était cela le plus surprenant. Il ne l'aimait donc plus. Elle en ressentit du soulagement et en même temps une déception.

Daniel l'attendait à la porte de son labo.

-Alors ? Dit-il du plus loin qu'il la vit.

Elle fut bientôt à sa hauteur.

-Il a accepté, j'en suis vraiment surprise.

-Déçue ? Demanda Daniel en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Mais non, pas du tout, dit-elle d'un ton sec, surprise seulement. Et puis Daniel je vous en prie n'insistez pas.

-Je ne veux que vous aider Sam, je suis votre ami.

-Je le sais, Daniel, votre amitié m'est si précieuse. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je ne vous avais pas, ainsi que Tea'lc. Vous êtes vraiment des amis merveilleux.

-Vous oubliez Jack, c'est aussi votre ami.

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre et elle rentra dans son labo dont elle referma soigneusement la porte.

Il lui restait quelques rapports à terminer et puis elle quitterait la base pour une semaine.

Elle passa ces quelques jours de vacances avec Pete qui lui aussi avait pris des congés. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle essaya de tout oublier, le SGC, les missions, la base, le général, surtout le général….

Le matin ils se levaient tard et il lui montait son petit déjeuner au lit. Elle adorait cela, c'était si rare, à dire vrai, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Ensuite ils partaient faire quelques courses, ou se promenaient. C'était encore l'été à Colorado Springs et ils allaient visiter les environs. Et puis le soir les retrouvait sur la terrasse à siroter des apéritifs. Quelquefois ils sortaient, allaient au cinéma, au restaurant et terminaient la soirée le plus souvent sur une piste de danse. Tard dans la nuit ils retrouvaient la douceur et l'intimité de leur chambre. Sam était bien, Pete était un amant attentif, il était doux et attentionné pour elle et elle se disait qu'elle avait bien de la chance.

Ces huit jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et elle dut bien admettre que cela lui avait beaucoup plu. Cela la rassura sur son compte elle n'était pas qu'une personne aimant son travail et vouant sa vie pour lui. Elle pouvait rire et s'amuser, faire la cuisine et y prendre du plaisir, vivre avec une autre personne et partager son intimité.

Ce lundi matin elle se présenta à la base pour reprendre son travail. Il y aurait un briefing sans doute, puis un départ en mission. Elle était contente de revoir Daniel et Teal'c, elle préféra ne pas penser au général O'Neill. Elle l'avait shunté de son esprit toute la semaine et s'en était très bien portée.

Elle atteignit la première grille, celle qui fermait le parking réservé aux employés de la base, et fut surprise de trouver le portail fermé. Un planton vint jusqu'à sa voiture, et la salua, elle lui fit voir son badge.

-Colonel, il la salua très réglementairement, vous ne pouvez pas entrer, la base est en état d'alerte.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle avec une sourde inquiétude, en un éclair elle visualisa toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient faire fermer la base. Une invasion alien, un virus, un Goa'uld. Aucune n'était réjouissante.

-Je ne sais pas, nous avons eu des ordres express du général O'Neill, personne ne doit entrer ni sortir de la base.

-Mais vous savez pourquoi ? Heu…sergent Allay dit-elle en lisant le badge du jeune homme.

-Non mon colonel, je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu d'autres instructions.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, l'endroit grouillait de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Si quelqu'un essayait de monter à la surface il serait très bien accueilli.

-Bien sergent, je vous laisse dit-elle.

Elle reprit sa voiture et commença à donner quelques coups de fils. Elle appela d'abord le domicile de Daniel, celui d'O'Neill, elle essaya ensuite celui du docteur Bright, et de tout le personnel dont elle avait le numéro.

Certaines personnes lui répondirent, celles qui étaient en congé, et d'autres qui reprenaient leur travail ce matin. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à l'extérieur de la base.

Elle ne savait pas si Daniel et Teal'c étaient en mission. Elle supposait qu'O'Neill était dans la base, elle chercha à le joindre en appelant directement son bureau dont elle avait le téléphone, mais il n'y eut aucune sonnerie. Son inquiétude grandissait de minute en minute, elle essaya plusieurs postes de la base mais aucun ne semblait fonctionner, c'est comme si le standard avait été détruit.

Elle dut s'asseoir.

Mais que se passait-il en bas ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de rentrer. Si le téléphone ne fonctionnait plus il avait du être détruit, une bombe ou des tirs puissants. Où étaient ses amis ? Et Jack ? Etaient-ils encore en vie ? Elle espérait au moins que Teal'c et Daniel soient en mission, à l'abri du danger qui régnait sur Cheyenne Mountain. Mais Jack ?

Quand elle pensait à lui, la plupart du temps elle pensait « le général », où bien « O'Neill », quelque fois même « le colonel ». C'est ce qu'il avait été si longtemps pour elle, « son colonel » mais quand il y avait quelque chose de grave, qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler comme en ce moment elle pensait « Jack ».

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur de la base tout était figé. Le personnel avait été enfermé dans une grande salle. Il y avait trente deux personnes en ce moment sur le site. Toutes avaient été neutralisées, les communications extérieures avaient été coupées.

Sam avait retrouvé plusieurs personnes de la base qui étaient bloquées à l'extérieur, comme elle. Il y avait le major Streley et le colonel Phips le chef de SG8, et quelques civils. Phips était plus gradé qu'elle et il prit automatiquement la tête de leur petit groupe.

Il prit contact avec toutes les personnes de l'extérieur et se fit briefer les évènements.

Le garde de service à l'extérieur avait reç 20 heures du matin un appel très laconique du général O'Neill, lui disant que la base était en état d'alerte, et que personne ne devait entrer. Connaissant la procédure à suivre, il avait aussitôt fait boucler toutes les entrées et fait tripler le nombre de gardes. La grille extérieure du parking ne pouvait être ouverte sans un code spécial que seul un haut gradé pouvait donner. Le piège était refermé. Personne ne pouvait sortir ni entrer. Les puits de sécurité étaient aussi bloqués et gardés. Aucun moyen de franchir les barrages.

Sam était désespérée

-Mon colonel ? Comment allons-nous faire ? On doit les aider.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous colonel, répondit Phips, mais vous connaissez comme moi la procédure, ils doivent résoudre seuls le problème, Quel qu'il soit.

-On pourrait réessayer les portables. Tout à l'heure je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Mais je pense qu'il faut tenter régulièrement de les appeler.

-Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. Faisons régulièrement les numéros des personnes que nous connaissons.

-Sait-on qui est en bas actuellement mon colonel ? Demanda le major Streley.

-J'étais de service hier dit Phips, je sais que SG 10, 5 et 6 sont en missions.

Le cœur de Sam rata un battement. Sg1 était donc dans la base !

Les heures passaient. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Le colonel Phips décréta qu'il ne servirait à rien de rester là. Il proposa à Sam et au major Streley de rentrer chez eux, et de rester en contact téléphonique.

**Chapitre 2**

L'homme appuyait de toutes ses forces sur sa nuque, pour le maintenir à genoux en position d'adoration. Brutalement il le lâcha. O'Neill put alors relever la tête et elle lui apparut dans toute sa magnificence.

C'était une femme de taille moyenne, qu'elle compensait par un port de tête altier et une tiare en or qui ceignait son front. Elle était très brune avec des yeux noirs perçants. Des colliers et bijoux tintaient à chacun de ses mouvements et dans sa paume brillait la pierre maléfique, le bijou s'enroulant autour de son poignet. Elle leva la main d'un air menaçant.

O'Neill toujours à genoux ne disait rien, il se contentait de la regarder d'un air insolent.

-Je suis Nesoxachi, incline-toi devant ta déesse, devant celle que tu vas servir tout au long de ta misérable vie.

Le visage d'O'Neill était impassible mais à l'intérieur les questions fusaient.

_Comment avait-elle pu entrer ? Pourquoi l'iris ne s'était-il pas fermé ? Que voulait_ –e_lle_ ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air pressé de conquérir la Terre et depuis une heure qu'elle était là, elle avait envoyé ses jaffas investir toute la base, mais n'avait prononcé que peu de mots.

Elle n'était pas très différente des autres Goa'ulds, sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait, elle avait un nom à coucher dehors, Nesoxi quelque chose. Daniel lui aurait été d'un grand secours s'il avait été là. Mais il était enfermé avec les autres dans la grande salle du niveau 16, loin d'ici. Il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec ses hommes et se sentait bien seul. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas tué tout de suite. Il était sans armes, elle avait avec elle la force et la puissance d'une armée d'une vingtaine de jaffas. Il n'osait penser ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire comme dégâts. Heureusement le processus de sécurité était complexe, il fallait de nombreux codes pour tout débloquer. Seul lui connaissait ces codes. Il sentit un filet de sueur froide couler dans son dos. C'était ça qu'elle attendait de lui, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne le tuait pas. Elle allait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Il fallait qu'il s'apprête à faire bonne figure, car il ne parlerait pas. De cela il en était sûr. Mais aurait-il le courage de supporter encore une fois de plus la souffrance dans son corps qui en avait déjà tant connue ? Il espérait qu'elle le tuerait rapidement.

Sa vie avait été déjà longue et riche. Riche de beaucoup d'expériences, d'amitié. Il avait toujours su au fond de lui que ça finirait ainsi, qu'un Goa'uld plus cruel qu'un autre mettrait un terme à sa vie, et pas de façon plaisante.

-Ainsi c'est toi ! Jack O'Neill ! Tu sais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de tes exploits, tu es haï sur de nombreuses planètes.

-Chez les serpents je suppose ? Cela ne me surprend….

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un violent coup dans le dos le fit hoqueter, il n'avait pas vu le jaffa qui s'était placé derrière lui et qui sur un signe de la reine venait de lui administrer un brutal coup de lance dans les reins.

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne parleras que pour me donner les codes d'accès à la surface.

_Tu peux toujours attendre_ pensa t-il. Il ne dit rien il ne fallait pas l'énerver.

Elle fit signe au jaffa derrière lui qui le releva brutalement.

-Viens avec moi, je vais te dire en route ce que je compte te faire.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'au 16 ème niveau.

-Que dis-tu de cela, j'ai l'intention de te tuer à petit feu devant toute ta base, si tu ne me donnes pas les codes. Et elle lui dit à voix basse les tortures qu'elle avait prévues pour lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et un garde ouvrit la porte, Jack pénétra dans la salle, tenu en respect par une lance. Il vit tout de suite Daniel et Teal'c, et leur fit un geste d'impuissance, leur faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux attendre. Ils comprirent immédiatement, à la suite de Nesoxachi une dizaine de jaffas armés jusqu'aux dents se postèrent en des endroits stratégiques.

Ils firent mettre O'Neill à genoux au milieu de la pièce. Les autres membres du SGC étaient tenus en respect par les jaffas armés.

Il redressa la tête, bien décidé à ne pas flancher. Heureusement que Carter n'était pas là ! Il savait que l'autodestruction de la base devait se déclencher dans peu de temps. Il avait demandé aux techniciens de prévoir une autodestruction, quelque chose de simple à mettre en route, simple à arrêter aussi. En somme quelque chose de furtif qui pourrait leurrer l'adversaire et qui n'apparaîtrait sur les écrans que comme quelque chose d'anodin que lui seul connaîtrait. Il lui restait cette arme dans sa manche il comptait bien s'en servir.

Pour le moment il ne disait rien car les jaffas avaient fait venir quelques femmes de la base. Elles étaient maintenant à genoux devant la reine. C'étaient des personnes peu habituées à la violence, elles étaient terrorisées, surtout les deux civiles dont l'une était secrétaire et l'autre infirmière. Les trois autres étaient militaires, et elles travaillaient sur les ordinateurs. C'était avec elles qu'O'Neill avait mis en place le projet secret d'autodestruction. Le colonel Carter n'avait pas participé à ce travail car cela s'était passé pendant les congés de la jeune femme.

O'Neill regarda l'heure à la pendule de la salle il restait une heure avant la déflagration qui serait assez puissante pour emporter le somment de la montagne. Il laisserait le compte à rebours silencieux aller à son terme que s'il ne pouvait absolument pas faire autrement. Sa vie à lui comptait bien peu. Ce qui le désolait c'était peut-être d'être obligé de prendre les vies des trente deux personnes de la base. Il y aurait aussi peut-être des victimes en surface. Quel sale boulot ! Quelle responsabilité !

Nesoxachi s'approcha des jeunes femmes à genoux à côté d'O'Neill.

-Donne-moi les codes d'accès pour ouvrir les portes et sortir de la base !

Il ne répondit que par un sourire méprisant.

-Bien tu l'auras voulu.

Un cri déchirant envahit l'espace et les fit tous frissonner d'horreur, Nesoxachi avait posé le rayon mortel de sa pierre sur le front de Cathy Logan. La jeune femme était envahie d'une souffrance comme elle n'avait jamais connue. Elle avait l'horrible impression que son cerveau se liquéfiait. Puis la reine retira sa main et Cathy s'écroula en gémissant.

O'Neill bouillait de rage, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, à part donner les codes, mais cela il n'en était pas question. Il détourna l'attention de la reine sur lui, en l'insultant et en cherchant à la ridiculiser. Il n'eut aucun mal à le faire, les serpents le révulsaient surtout ceux-là, de la pire espèce.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps la réaction. La déesse se focalisa sur lui et lui posant son rayon mortel sur le front elle le fit à son tour gémir. Il ne hurla pas il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il resta à genoux, ne tomba pas, et quand elle eut fini, il posa sur elle un regard méprisant et dit seulement d'une voix rauque mais suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde entende :

-L'autodestruction se déclenchera dans exactement 15 minutes ! C'est juste le temps qu'il te faut pour ficher le camp d'ici, avec toute ta bande !

_Heureusement que Carter n'est pas ici, pensa t-il encore._ Il eut un regard triste vers ses amis qui étaient près de lui, et maintenus en respect par les jaffas.

Sam roulait maintenant sur une large avenue bordée d'arbres. Elle ne rentra pas chez elle, mais alla directement chez Pete qui avait encore deux jours de congé.

Elle gara sa voiture et appela le colonel Phips

-Pas de nouvelles mon colonel ?

-Ecoutez, colonel Carter, s'il y a la moindre chose je vous tiens au courant.

-Merci mon colonel, et elle raccrocha.

Pete était sorti de la maison en voyant la voiture de Sam devant chez lui.

-Que se passe t-il ? Ils n'ont pas voulu de toi ce matin ? Dit-il en souriant.

Il ravala bien vite son sourire devant le visage angoissé de Sam.

-Rentre chérie, je vais te faire un café et puis tu me diras ce qui ne va pas.

Elle était assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle, et elle parlait lentement, en faisant bien attention aux mots qu'elle prononçait.

Après un silence, elle se mit à pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras, sans rien dire.

-Ma chérie, Chut ! Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. Ça ne peut pas être aussi dramatique que ça.

-Si, tu ne comprends pas s'énerva t-elle, on ne met pas la base en quarantaine sans raison. Le général O'Neill a dû le faire que contraint et forcé, pas de gaîté de cœur. C'est forcément quelque chose de très grave.

-Comme quoi par exemple ?

Elle le regarda, que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Il savait pour la porte des étoiles, mais c'était à peu près tout. Il ignorait tout des Goa'ulds, ou presque.

-Je ne sais pas, une invasion alien, une contamination !

Elle parlait d'une voix saccadée, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle aurait tout donné pour être avec eux. Le pire pour elle était que ses amis allaient mourir et qu'elle resterait seule…

_Jack allait mourir. Oh mon Dieu, non ! Je ne le supporterais pas._

Pete suivait son monologue intérieur sur son visage où passaient de multiples émotions, de l'angoisse, du chagrin, de la peur, de la terreur même.

-Je ne reconnais pas là mon petit soldat ! Dit-il d'une voix très douce.

-Ton petit soldat, il est bien mal en point, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Tu te tracasses pour tes amis, qui sont là-bas ?

-Oui, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire du tout. On ne peut pas descendre dans la base. Le général a fait fermer tous les points d'accès. C'est cela qui me tue. Ne pouvoir rien faire.

Il ne répondit pas comprenant que les mots ne servaient à rien, il la berça longuement dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise.

Son portable sonna, elle se leva précipitamment

-Carter.

-C'est le colonel Phips. Colonel Carter, pouvez-vous me rejoindre à l'entrée de la base.

-J'arrive tout de suite mon colonel.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sam arriva en vue de la base, elle venait de pulvériser tous les records de vitesse. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues, ce matin là. Phips l'attendait à 200 mètres de la première grille.

Elle courut au devant de Phips

-Il y a du nouveau mon colonel ?

-J'ai fait évacuer toute la zone, en cas d'explosion ou d'autodestruction de la base. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être présente, en sécurité bien sûr.

Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement.

-Merci mon colonel dit Sam d'une voix blanche.

-C'est une possibilité qu'il faut envisager, colonel Carter. Et nous ne devons prendre aucun risque avec les populations civiles.

-Vous avez raison, monsieur.

Sam savait bien qu'il avait raison. L'angoisse se faisait plus vive au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Pete vint retrouver Sam à l'entrée de la base. Elle l'accueillit, agressive :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux, tout peut sauter d'un instant à l'autre.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici non plus, viens. Il la prit par la main et voulut l'entraîner avec lui.

Elle se libéra d'un coup sec :

-Je reste ici.

-Mais Sam, si tout saute, ça t'avancera à quoi ?

-Ma place est là lui cria t-elle rageusement. Tu peux le comprendre ? Non ?

-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Et ça ne te sert à rien de rester ici.

-Tu ne comprends donc rien ! Je devrais être en bas avec eux ! Lui cria –telle des larmes dans les yeux.

Elle ajouta plus calmement :

-Si c'était ton équipe à toi qui était en danger ? Tu resterais non ? Même si c'est inutile !

-Tu as raison Sam. Je le comprends, mais j'ai tellement peur pour toi !

-Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais en dessous dit-elle en tapant rageusement du pied sur le sol, il se passe des choses terribles, ils sont peut-être torturés, ou déjà morts, Daniel, Teal'c, tous mes amis, mes collègues. Jack…

-Tu dis Jack maintenant ?

Elle rougit, mais ne répondit pas.

-Dis-moi franchement la vérité Sam, ils sont quoi pour toi ?

-Tu dois pourtant comprendre, nos missions sont tellement dangereuses, nos vies ne tiennent souvent qu'à un fil, on se fait une confiance aveugle. On est sûr d'avoir un soutien, un appui à n'importe quel moment. Pour moi ce sont des amis, des frères, ils font partie intégrante de moi, de ma vie. S'ils venaient à mourir je crois que l'on m'arracherait le cœur. J'aurai l'impression d'être amputée d'un membre, de la meilleure part de moi-même. Tu peux comprendre ça toi qui es aussi très près de tes hommes.

-Justement ce sont des hommes, j'ai une équipe de quatre personnes, uniquement des hommes.

-Ça, c'est bien une réflexion de macho ! Et moi je suis une femme et j'ai sous mes ordres des hommes, mon chef est un homme et je tiens à eux comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Et si cela ne te plait pas, c'est tant pis. !

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, c'était bien le moment de lui faire une scène de jalousie ! Elle était furieuse après lui.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie qu'elle était arrivée à la base la première fois ce matin. Ce qui la tuait c'était de ne rien savoir.

Elle revint vers le colonel Phips :

-Et si on essayait de pénétrer dans la base ?

-C'est hors de question colonel. Le général a été clair ce matin.

-Pourrais-je entendre l'enregistrement du message du général. J'ai longtemps travaillé avec lui et je saurai découvrir s'il y a quelque chose.

-Si ça vous fait plaisir dit Phips.

Il fit soulever la barrière.

-Faites vite, vous savez où se trouvent les enregistrements ?

-Oui, mon colonel,

Elle courut au pas de charge les deux cents mètres qui la séparaient de l'entrée et pénétra dans la cabine du gardien. Les enregistrements de toutes les conversations téléphoniques s'y trouvaient.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, il n'y avait qu'un seul message celui du général.

-« Ici le général O'Neill, la base est en état d'alerte maximum. Suivez la procédure habituelle, aucune dérogation. »

C'était tout, bref et clair. Elle avait compris. Personne ne pouvait ni entrer, ni sortir de la base.

Elle réécouta le message, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle entendait sa voix. Une larme coula sur sa joue, larme qu'elle n'essuya pas et qui traça son petit sillon jusqu à son menton, où elle se perdit. Elle mit la k7 dans sa poche, et rejoignit le colonel Phips qui l'attendait.

La tension était à son maximum dans la grande salle du niveau 16, là où était retenu tout le personnel de la base.

La phrase jetée nonchalamment par O'Neill avait fait sursauter Nesoxachi.

-Tu mens, et elle gifla violemment O'Neill qui se mit à saigner de la lèvre.

-Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, ça ne change rien au fait que la base va être détruite dans maintenant Oh … 12 minutes ! Le temps passe !

Elle fit signe à un jaffa qui sortit immédiatement.

-Tu devrais me croire sur parole, dit O'Neill, le temps qu'il revienne et te dise qu'il n'a rien vu d'anormal, parce qu'il n'est sûrement pas assez doué pour détecter quelque chose, ton jaffa ! Et bien il ne te restera plus assez de temps pour filer, et tu seras détruite.

-Toi aussi tu mourras dans ce cas misérable Tau'ri !

-Oui, seulement si tu meurs tu ne pourras plus faire de conquête, tu perds du temps… Nous, cela nous est égal de mourir. Il évita de regarder le personnel il avait trop peur de voir des visages terrorisés.

Son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, il restait si peu de temps pour monter au 28 ème étage et déconnecter l'autodestruction.

-Qui connaît les codes ?

-Moi.

-Toi tout seul ?

-Oui, dit –il d'un air tranquille qu'il était bien loin d'éprouver. Il espérait que son bluff réussirait. Il ne voulait que personne ne vive ce qu'il supportait en ce moment.

-Alors je peux la tuer, elle et Nesoxachi fit pointer une lance jaffa dur Cathy Logan.

-A mon avis c'est une perte de temps, de toute façon, elle mourra, comme nous tous ici d'ailleurs, Dit-il froidement.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement et à une vitesse folle.

-9 minutes, dit O'Neill d'un air calme.

Elle fit un geste et il reçut un autre coup de lance dans le dos au même endroit. Cette fois-ci il hurla. Puis d'autres coups se succédèrent aussi violents. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Sam.

_C'est aussi bien comme ça, elle pourra épouser son Pete et sera à tout jamais débarrassée de moi. Je suis sûr que j'étais un obstacle à son bonheur. Tout est bien… Je la laisse entre bonnes mains. Je suis heureux pour elle… La Goa'uld va mourir, c'est une bonne chose. Pardon mes amis, je n'ai pas su vous protéger… Je n'ai pas été un bon général…_

Pete était resté près de Sam, mais ils ne se parlaient pas. Il pouvait comprendre l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait, cela lui était arrivé à lui aussi en mission, il se souvenait d'une fois où ils étaient tombés dans un piège tendu par des trafiquants, cela avait failli être la fin de sa carrière, et de celle de ses hommes, il se rappelait son angoisse à ce moment-là.

Mais il était surpris, elle n'avait pas un comportement féminin. Ce matin, oui elle pleurait, c'était normal, elle avait accepté de se laisser consoler. Mais maintenant elle avait un air dur, un visage fermé, elle parlait d'une voix sèche, donnait des ordres. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Et puis cet attachement pour son équipe ? C'était douteux, ce n'était pas très sain. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très moderne, c'était l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Une femme n'était pas faite pour un monde d'hommes et de violence, c'était son point de vue. Mais là en la regardant il voyait bien qu'il n'y en avait que pour eux. Et ce Jack, qu'était-il pour elle ? Avaient –ils eu une liaison ensemble ? Ces questions le taraudaient en la regardant. C'était un soldat, mais en même temps une femme si belle. Il éprouva l'aiguillon de la jalousie. Il trouvait normal de passer avant son travail. Un jour elle lui avait fait la remarque que son travail était tout pour lui, il avait répondu que c'était normal qu'il était un homme. Elle avait ri en lui demandant pourquoi cela faisait une telle différence. Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

Il soupira et commença à s'éloigner, elle ne le regardait même pas. Il n'existait plus. Il remonta dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il n'avait pas de place auprès d'elle. Rageusement il essuya une larme. Il l'avait perdue. Oh ! Elle reviendrait peut-être, si la base n'explosait pas, si ses amis étaient sains et saufs, mais au moindre danger pour ses amis, elle s'éloignerait à nouveau. C'était inévitable.

-Jack! Hurla Daniel, revenez, Jack ! Je vous en prie ! Il n'y a que vous pour arrêter cette foutue machine.

Il avait du s'évanouir. Il se sentit transporter entre des bras puissants. Il avait du mal à refaire surface. Il cria de douleur quand Teal'c se mit à courir.

Teal'c courait dans les couloirs de la base, le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Le compte à rebours était maintenant audible partout dans la base. Il ne restait que deux minutes. Arrivés en salle de contrôle, Teal'c installa O'Neill devant un clavier.

-Vite général votre code.

-Où est le major Jennifer Sargon, demanda O'Neill d'une voix faible. Il faut être deux.

-Je suis là dit une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qui arrivait en courant.

Ils entrèrent leurs codes simultanément et le compte à rebours s'arrêta à quinze secondes.

O'Neill s'évanouit et glissa de sa chaise.

Il y avait du remue ménage à l'extérieur de la base. Des soldats arrivaient et prenaient leur poste.

Sam monta dans sa voiture et se précipita. La grille extérieure était ouverte.

-Que se passe t-il ? Sergent ?

-Tout va bien mon colonel, l'alerte est levée.

-Je descends tout de suite.

Elle courut jusqu'au premier ascenseur et trouva la procédure terriblement longue. Les ascenseurs étaient d'une effroyable lenteur.

Arrivée au niveau 28 elle fonça dans la salle de briefing. Daniel et Teal'c étaient là, tout semblait calme, chacun était à son poste.

-Ah Sam ! Vous êtes là dit Daniel.

-Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

-On a eu la visite d'une Goa'uld.

-Qui ?

-Nesoxachi.

-Comment est ce possible ? L'iris ne s'est pas fermé ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout, on attend Jack pour le débriefing.

-Où est-il ? Demanda t-elle

-A l'infirmerie.

-Il a été blessé ? C'est grave ? Elle criait presque.

-Non rassurez-vous Sam dit Daniel en souriant du regard angoissé de son ami. Il a juste un peu mal dans le dos.

-Il a été torturé ?

-Oui, mais il est bien vivant, rassurez-vous.

-Je vais aller le voir.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Il a demandé à ne voir personne.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle inquiète, vous ne me dites pas la vérité Daniel ! C'est très grave !

-Mais non Sam ! Vous savez bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le voie dans un lit. Il a toujours autant horreur de l'infirmerie ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est général que ça change !

Elle sourit, c'est vrai que Jack était toujours très réticent quand il s'agissait de médecin ou de piqûres !

-Le debreifing est prévu pour quelle heure ?

-Dès que Jack sera arrivé.

-Bon je vais dans la salle de contrôle essayer de voir de ce qui s'est passé.

Vous m'avertirez Daniel, quand il sera là.

-Bien sûr. Mais … reprit –il en hésitant, vous avez intérêt à trouver une solution, sinon il ne sera pas du tout content.

-Et il aura raison, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle descendit dans la salle de contrôle et se mit immédiatement au travail.

Une heure plus tard le général O'Neill n'était toujours pas là. Sam se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elle entra dans une salle et s'arrêta brusquement, la main sur la bouche et elle sortit le plus discrètement possible. Mais elle avait eu le temps de voir Jack, à plat ventre, le dos noirci et tuméfié. Le docteur Bright lui appliquait une pommade sur ses nombreuses traces de coups. Sam se recula dans un angle du couloir et malgré elle, elle entendit la conversation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

-Mon général, vous ne devriez pas vous lever dans l'état où vous êtes, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Ce qui ne serait pas raisonnable c'est que je laisse cette base, ouverte à tout vent, où chacun peut rentrer comme dans un moulin.

-Vous pouvez déléguer ce genre de travail, ce n'est pas à vous de tout faire.

-Il y a des incapables dans cette base, il faut bien que je m'en occupe.

Le cœur de Carter rata un battement, serait-ce elle l'incapable ? Elle rougit de colère, comment osait-il ?

La conversation continuait :

-Donnez-moi un calmant docteur, ça ira très bien.

-Bon je ne peux pas vous forcer, mais revenez au moindre signe d'aggravation.

-C'est d'accord.

-Dites-moi franchement général, vous souffrez beaucoup ?

-Oui, mais je vous promets de revenir ce soir, de toute façon je crois que je ne pourrais pas faire autrement.

-Bien. Je vous laisse j'ai d'autres patients.

Sam n'attendit pas Jack sorte de la chambre. Il avait du s'habiller pendant la conversation car elle eut juste de temps de se cacher alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle avait un peu honte d'avoir écouté la conversation. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce geste, mais elle avait été prise de court et finalement elle n'était pas mécontente de lui avoir volé un instant d'intimité.

Elle était la dernière à s'asseoir à la table de briefing. Il y avait du monde, SG1, plus Jennifer Sargon du service informatique, le sergent Walter Davis qui était préposé à la porte quand l'intrusion avait eu lieu, le colonel Phips et quelques autres officiers.

Le général entama la réunion sans plus attendre

-Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas le bonheur d'être là ce matin, Daniel, vous voulez bien commencer ?

-Heu, oui Jack, commença Daniel. A 7 H 19 exactement la porte a été activée. Le général O'Neill a demandé la fermeture de l'iris et celui-ci est resté ouvert. Quelques secondes après nous avons vu débarquer des jaffas qui nous ont menacés, puis est apparue Nesoxachi.

-Qui est cette Neso je ne sais quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-C'est la déesse aztèque des enfers. Disons que c'est le Goa'uld montant dans notre galaxie.

Puis Daniel raconta ce qui s'était passé, sans donner trop de détails. Le regard perçant de Jack le gênait un peu.

Jack se tourna vers Sam.

-Colonel, comment expliquez-vous que l'iris ne se soit pas fermé ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mon général. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches, nous procédons au diagnostic complet du système.

-Eh bien trouvez rapidement, colonel. Dit O'Neill d'un ton sec.

-A vos ordres, mon général.

-Vous devez être en forme après une semaine de congé, vous ne sortirez de la base que lorsque vous aurez trouvé. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Major Sargon, vous expliquerez au colonel le petit dispositif mis au point cette semaine.

-Bien mon général.

-Quel dispositif ? Demanda Sam.

-Un système furtif d'autodestruction, indétectable pour un œil étranger à notre système, répondit le major. Heureusement que nous l'avions mis en place.

-En effet major, cela a compensé la médiocrité du colonel Carter dit O'Neill d'un ton glacial.

L'air ambiant avait baissé de plusieurs degrés. Daniel regardait O'Neill d'un air désapprobateur.

-Jack, je ne sais pas …

-Je vous ai demandé quelque chose Daniel ? Dit le général d'un ton froid

Autre chose à ajouter ? Dit-il en faisant du regard le tour de l'assemblée. N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse il se retira dans son bureau.

Là il resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées.

_Pourquoi ai-je été aussi dur avec Carter ? C'est sans doute parce que nous avons eu très peur ce matin. Ça a bien failli être la fin cette fois. A quinze secondes près_. _Vraiment marre de ce boulot ! Trop dur ! C'est plus de mon âge ! Je n'ai pas quitté le terrain pour me faire attaquer dans ma base !_

_Oh cette douleur, c'est insupportable ! Il faudrait que j'aille à l'infirmerie, mais ce nouveau toubib je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. Jamais je n 'aurais jamais pensé cela un jour, mais Janet me manque. Avec elle il y avait une certaine connivence entre nous, celle-là elle ne nous connaît pas, elle regarde tout le temps le dossier comme si elle avait peur de faire une connerie. Il faut que j'aille à 'infirmerie, mais je n'ai pas le courage._

_Carter, elle a dû avoir peur aussi quand elle n'a pas pu rentrer dans la base. Mais elle avait son Pete pour la consoler ! Stop O'Neill ! Tu deviens méchant là._

Sam passa de longues heures sur les machines. Elle ne prit pas le temps de manger et bouscula un peu les personnes qu'elle avait sous ses ordres. Une chose pareille ne devait jamais se reproduire. Son honneur était en jeu.

Vers 21 heures elle pensait avoir résolu le problème. Du moins elle avait établi le diagnostic, maintenant restait à fabriquer le remède.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse son rapport au général.

Elle croisa Teal'c dans les couloirs

-Vous allez bien colonel Carter ? Dit celui-ci.

Elle se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux :

-Fatiguée, mais je pense avoir trouvé. Je cherche le général, je ne le vois nulle part dans la base.

-Je crois qu'il est à l'infirmerie.

-Oh je vois. Tant pis j'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne, colonel ?

Elle regarda Teal'c en souriant, il avait un air attentif, disposé à l'aider en cas de difficultés.

-Non merci, Teal'c, je dois y aller toute seule.

Il s'inclina.

Elle pénétra franchement dans l'infirmerie, et demanda à voir le général. L'infirmière de garde lui montra la chambre dont la porte était ouverte.

Elle frappa et sans attendre de réponse, elle entra.

Elle hésitait, O'Neill était assis sur un tabouret, le dos nu et l'infirmière recouvrait ses meurtrissures avec une pommade. Elle prit son temps pour le regarder. Il avait la tête penchée en avant, ses mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

-Mon général ?

-Entrez Carter, il faut que l'on parle dit-il en se retournant à demi, son profil tourné vers elle.

D'un geste irréfléchi, elle prit le pot de pommade des mains de l'infirmière et lui dit seulement

-Laissez-nous.

La jeune femme partit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Le coeur de Sam battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, elle était seule avec lui. Mais de quoi avait–elle peur ? Et pourquoi cet homme blessé la troublait-il ? Se retrouver avec Teal'c ou Daniel dans la même situation, ne lui aurait pas fait le même effet.

Il avait compris avant même qu'elle ne pose une main sur lui :

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Carter ?

-De toute façon je vais le faire dit-elle simplement, bonne idée ou pas.

Il tressaillit quand elle posa un doigt léger sur sa peau.

-Oh ! Je vous fais mal mon général ?

-Carter ! Je voulais savoir où vous en étiez dans votre travail sur l'iris ? Dit-il sans répondre à sa question.

Elle posait délicatement la pommade sur les meurtrissures, et faisait un très léger massage. Il se raidit, mais la laissa poursuivre.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose mon général, dans l'historique de l'ouverture de la porte j'ai trouvé une très infime fluctuation d'énergie qui s'est répercutée sur l'iris. Il n'a pas pu se fermer pour cette raison, il était comme déconnecté.

-Ça vient de nos systèmes ?

-Non mon général, cette fluctuation a été provoquée de l'extérieur, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis si longtemps.

Tout en parlant elle continuait ses soins. Ses mains descendaient maintenant très bas dans son dos. Elles se faisaient douces, très douces…

-Cela suffit, Carter dit-il en se retournant.

Il la regarda au fond des yeux,

-Merci Carter. Et vous avez trouvé une solution ?

-Oui mon général.

Elle était gênée de cette insistance à la regarder, de ce corps d'homme dénudé devant elle qui dégageait une impression de puissance, de virilité.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis comme une gamine de quinze ans ! Cet homme m'affole c'est sûr ! Ces larges épaules, cette poitrine, son ventre plat, ses muscles ! Il le sait en plus. Ce petit sourire en coin et cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard. C'est bien lui ça. Me mettre mal à l'aise ! Il en sera pour ses frais !_

-Mon général, vous allez prendre froid, fit-elle en montrant de la tête son torse nu.

Il sourit franchement,

-Vous avez raison Carter ! Il mit son tee shirt, le noir, ce qui n'arrangeait rien du tout pour Sam.

-Je crois que je vais retourner travailler, balbutia t-elle.

-Il est tard.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas trouvé la parade.

-Est-ce que c'est possible de maintenir l'iris fermé sans vortex ? Demanda t-il ?

-Certainement mais cela demande une énorme dépense d'énergie. Mais c'est faisable pour une durée assez courte.

-Alors faites-le pour ce soir et allez vous reposer. Demain sera un autre jour.

-Bien mon général. Puis-je sortir de la base ?

Il se retourna d'un mouvement très lent comme s'il voulait avoir le temps de se composer un visage.

-Oui, vous pouvez, à condition d'être là de bonne heure demain matin. Sa voix n'avait plus la chaleur de tout à l' heure, elle était devenue beaucoup plus froide.

Elle le quitta sans ajouter un mot. Elle avait senti son changement d'humeur malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour le cacher. Elle s'éloigna rapidement et quitta la base.

Elle alla directement chez Pete. Il l'attendait, il avait préparé le repas, un petit dîner pour deux, une jolie table, des roses dans un vase.

Elle y fut sensible.

-Tu peux me raconter ta journée ?

Elle hésitait, mais finalement lui dit une partie de ce qui s'était passé

-Ils ont eu une Goa'uld qui a pu rentrer dans la base.

-Et comment ils ont fait ?

-J'ai su que le général avait été torturé, il avait enclenché l'autodestruction. Il n'a pas voulu la désactiver, alors elle est partie.

-Le général c'est O'Neill ?

-Oui. Tu le sais bien.

Il la regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

-Tu as une façon de dire son nom, comme si tu étais gênée !

-Jaloux ? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

-Aurais-je des raisons de l'être ? Demanda t-il d'un air grave.

Elle répondit très vite, peut être trop vite :

-Non bien sûr.

Elle détourna aussitôt la conversation :

-Ça sent bon ce que tu as préparé ! C'est quoi ? Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Il rentra dans le jeu :

-Si madame veut bien s'avancer dit-il en jouant au maître d'hôtel, en entrée des huîtres, puis un pavé de bœuf bien saignant avec des frites, et en dessert une omelette norvégienne. Et pour accompagner le tout un petit vin californien dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

-Hum, ça a l'air délicieux !

Ils prirent leur repas en prenant le temps de déguster. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Pete raconta quelques anecdotes sur son travail et Sam se prit à rire. Après la tension de la journée, ce repas lui fit beaucoup de bien. Et les trois verres de vins que Pete lui avait versés n'y étaient peut être pas étrangers.

Il était presque minuit quand ils allèrent se coucher. Sam se blottit dans ses bras. Elle se sentait bien à condition d'éviter de penser. Il y avait certaines choses auxquelles, elle ne devait absolument pas penser, un torse musclé, un sourire malicieux, une nuque plongeante…STOP !

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à s'endormir elle y repensait, et puis l'angoisse de ce matin, les remarques désagréables qu'elle avait reçues en pleine figure. Elle sursautait, se retournait dans le lit.

-Sam que se passe t-il ? Tu es bien nerveuse !

-Excuse-moi chéri, mais cette journée a été terrible.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et se calma, puis elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain la trouva fatiguée, les yeux cernés. Elle avait mal dormi et surtout trop peu. Elle partit à la base juste après sa douche sans même prendre de petit déjeuner. Pete était déjà levé et il avait préparé des œufs brouillés et du pain grillé.

-Tu ne manges pas chérie ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je sois à la base dans moins de trente minutes.

-Sinon le général O'Neill va se fâcher tout rouge ? Dit–il d'un ton ironique.

-C'est bien possible. Il m'a confié un travail super important et il faut que je le finisse aujourd'hui.

Elle parlait avec un peu de précipitation, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce que serait sa journée. Il lui faudrait prendre les évènements les uns après les autres calmement. Elle espérait que le général ne lui mettrait pas trop de pression. Elle n'était pas en état de le supporter.

Elle quitta Pete après un très léger baiser.

Dès son arrivée elle se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Le général était déjà là. Il avait son visage des mauvais jours.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez colonel ?

_Mon Dieu il est d'une humeur ! Moi qui espérais qu'il serait en retard, et bien non, c'est à croire qu'il ne s'est pas couché ! _

-Mon général !

Elle préféra ne rien répondre, et elle se mit tout de suite à son travail sans plus se préoccuper de sa présence.

L'iris était resté fermé, mais avait tendance à s'ouvrir de temps en temps, il fallait quelqu'un en permanence pour le refermer. Elle avait programmé les alarmes pour qu'elles se mettent en marche à chaque ouverture de l'iris. Elle comprenait mieux la tête des personnes qui étaient restées à la base cette nuit, elles n'avaient pas du beaucoup dormir.

-Mon général ? Dit–elle en se tournant vers O'Neill, il va me falloir une bonne partie de la journée. Quand j'aurais fini, j'aurais besoin de vous pour les codes.

-Bien colonel, dit-il sèchement, et il sortit de la salle sans ajouter un seul mot.

Sam jeta un regard autour d'elle et ne vit que des visages concentrés et fatigués. Le général avait du terroriser le personnel une partie de la nuit.

Elle s'adressa à Jennifer Sargon :

-Vous êtes restée là toute la nuit ?

-Oui, les alarmes se sont déclenchées plusieurs fois.

-Et le général était sur votre dos c'est bien ça ?

-Non pas du tout, il était très tendu, après ce qu'il a subi hier c'est normal.

Sam se sentit un peu troublée, que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de la santé du général, la dérangeait. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux au major Sargon. Mais celle-ci avait l'air sincèrement désolée et était encore choquée de l'agression de la reine Goa'uld.

Elle se radoucit :

-Vous n'avez pas dormi n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je suis sur ces maudites machines depuis hier matin sans interruption.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous n'êtes pas en état.

-Merci mon colonel ! Je vais dormir quelques heures et je reviendrais.

-Cela vaut pour vous aussi ! Dit Sam en s'adressant aux trois autres personnes.

Restée seule elle se remit au travail. Daniel et Teal'c passèrent dans la journée. Ils la forcèrent à aller au mess, se détendre et manger un peu. Le soir vers 22 heures elle alla trouver O'Neill, il était encore dans son bureau.

-Mon général, j'ai fini. Tout fonctionne parfaitement. Si quelqu'un essaie de déconnecter l'iris, ou de l'empêcher de se fermer, j'ai installé un petit dispositif qui devrait empêcher de genre d'intrusion.

-Qui devrait ? Dit-il d'un air interrogatif.

-Mon général, c'est du 99,99% que je vous parle.

-Ah ! Dit-il seulement.

-les codes mon général !

-Quoi les codes ? Il se passa la main sur son visage.

_Ces deux journées ont été épuisantes. Mais carter n'a pas l'air en forme non plus._

_Ces cernes sous ses yeux, ces plis près de sa bouche, sur son front ! Ses épaules voûtées, elle a l'air près des larmes. Je lui demande peut-être trop. Je devrais peut-être m'excuser pour hier, j'ai vraiment été dur avec elle._

_ -_Les codes, mon général, il me faut vos codes pour valider le système.

-Bon on y va !

Les cinq minutes suivantes, ils travaillèrent de concert, l'un près de l'autre sur les consoles. Sam ressentit un bien être, une plénitude à travailler près de lui.

_En fait il me manque quand je suis sur le terrain. Il nous manque à nous trois. Il me manque tout court. _

Elle eut un léger vertige en se relevant de la console, il était très tard et elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit en cas du midi avec Daniel et Teal'c .

Il la rattrapa de justesse comme elle allait tomber. Elle s'appuya de tout son poids sur lui

-Carter, ça va aller !

-Oui mon général dit-elle en se reprenant, il faudrait que je rentre chez moi me reposer un peu.

-Et si vous restiez dormir à la base cette nuit ?

-Je me repose mieux chez moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire Carter. Je vous ramène si vous voulez ?

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger mon général.

-Vous ne me dérangez jamais Carter. Allons venez, c'est un ordre.

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la base avec lui. Ils marchèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à la voiture du général.

Il conduisait vite, ils furent bientôt dans la rue de Sam. Il s'arrêta et comme elle s'apprêtait à descendre, elle lâcha :

-Vous prendrez bien un verre avant de rentrer ?

-Vous êtes fatiguée Carter, vous devriez aller dormir.

-Juste cinq minutes mon général.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Elle était un peu gênée, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu chez elle. D'ailleurs il n'était jamais venu chez elle à une heure aussi tardive.

Ils prirent une bière.

-Je vais me faire un petit quelque chose à manger, vous restez avec moi mon général ?

-D'accord, comme cela je serais sûr que vous vous nourrissez au moins.

Elle rit. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps, avec SON général debout dans SA cuisine prenant appui sur le plan de travail, une bière à la main. Il semblait décontracté, plus calme que ce matin. Son visage était plus détendu. Tout en préparant une omelette elle ne se gênait pas pour le regarder. Il sentait son regard sur lui, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire légèrement.

_Ce visage, ces mains, ses yeux qui me regardent avec tendresse, non ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est que de l'amitié, nous sommes toujours amis, j'ai besoin de cette amitié, je ne supporte pas sa dureté, ses mots blessants, ses regards durs, ce visage qu'il me montre parfois, où on ne lit rien du tout. _

Ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine, avec un morceau de pain et de fromage ce modeste repas était pour elle un festin de roi. Elle retrouvait avec lui une ancienne complicité qu'ils avaient peu à peu perdue.

Ils reparlaient de leur mission, de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les bons souvenirs comme les mauvais.

Il était très tard, Sam était fatiguée, et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait posé LA QUESTION, sans doute celle qu'il ne fallait pas, la question de trop.

-Que pensez-vous de tout ça monsieur ?

Il la regarda interloqué et son visage se ferma, imperceptiblement, et elle s'en aperçut.

-De quoi parlez-vous colonel ?

_Tu m'appelles colonel, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, tu vas encore te dérober._

_C'est insupportable ! _

Elle se jeta à l'eau

-Je parle de ma relation avec Pete, de mon mariage avec lui, j'ai dit OUI, je vous le rappelle… Elle criait presque, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle hurla :

-Non restez ! Je veux savoir !

Il s'arrêta, et la regarda froidement :

-Colonel, votre vie privée ne me concerne pas. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez. Votre…. fiancé n'appartient pas à l'armée, donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, plus elle pleurait plus le visage du général se fermait.

-JACK ! Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses TOI !

-Quelle familiarité colonel ! Je ne vous en ai pas donné l'autorisation !

-Bien sûr, ricana t-elle, cachez-vous derrière le règlement, c'est facile !

-Je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse, colonel, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

-C'est bien une réponse de militaire ça !

Elle ne décolérait pas. Mais elle se heurtait à un mur.

Il soupira et reprit toujours aussi calme :

-Colonel, je vois que vous êtes au bord de l'épuisement, cela excuse votre attitude indigne d'un militaire tel que vous, je vous rappelle que vous êtes aussi militaire, COLONEL !

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon général, laissez-moi vous dire que je ne supporte plus tous ces non dits entre nous. Elle parlait plus calmement d'une voix plus douce.

-Il n' y a aucun non dits, colonel, je ne veux que votre bonheur, vous avez fait un choix, je le respecte, et si vous attendiez de moi autre chose, c'est que vous me connaissez bien mal !

Elle crut déceler de la tristesse dans sa voix, le connaissait-elle si mal que cela ? Cela faisait huit ans qu'ils vivaient côte à côte dans un travail si particulier que des liens profonds s'étaient crées entre eux.

Il était parti sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle replongea dans son chagrin, elle sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_Quel affreux gâchis ! J'ai honte de moi ! Je n'aurai pas du insister ! Après la si bonne soirée que nous avons passée ! Pauvre sotte ! Je l'ai gêné ! Qu'est-ce que tu attendais ! Que le grand Jack O'Neill te fasse une déclaration un genou à terre ! Faut pas rêver ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette idée qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre nous ? _

Elle s'endormit dans son canapé vers cinq heures, à bout de force et de larmes.

Le lendemain matin ce fut un désastre, elle se réveilla à neuf heures alors qu'elle aurait dû être à la base depuis longtemps.

Elle espérait passer inaperçue, mais en arrivant elle croisa le général O'Neill dans un couloir. Elle le salua très réglementairement, et il fut obligé de répondre.

_Ne pas le regarder, fixer un point loin derrière lui, filer vite d'ici. _

Mais il ne fit pas mine de lui parler. Quand elle réagit il était déjà passé, elle entendait son pas qui décroissait, et quand elle se retourna il avait tourné l'angle du couloir.

_Mais tu veux quoi à la fin ? Qu'il te parle ? Qu'il te colle un rapport pour ton retard, pour ton manque de professionnalisme. Oui, Tout plutôt que l'indifférence ! _

Elle retourna travailler. La routine avait repris à la base. Ce serait les briefings les explorations, l'infirmerie, les débriefings….

**Chapitre 3**

Sam et Pete passèrent leur samedi à préparer la petite fête qu'ils devaient donner pour leurs fiançailles. Il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Ils avaient invité une quarantaine de personnes, Pete avait encore sa mère et il souhaitait inviter ses collègues et quelques amis. Sam de son côté invitait son frère et sa belle-sœur, son père et une vingtaine de personnes du SGC. Janet lui manquait beaucoup dans ces occasions-là, elle était la première à aider son amie et souvent la fête commençait bien avant l'heure prévue, en raison de sa bonne humeur et de sa joie de vivre.

Il était dix-neuf heures, les premiers invités n'allaient pas tarder. Le cœur de Sam battait à grands coups. Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir invité le général, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Depuis trois jours qu'elle avait quitté la base pour un long week-end elle se sentait mieux. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. La présence du général ne lui valait rien du tout.

Elle avait pris sa décision, même si c'était la mort dans l'âme il le fallait pour son équilibre personnel. Le général trouverait sa demande de mutation lundi matin sur son bureau. Elle savait qu'au Pentagone, elle serait accueillie à bras ouverts, et elle pourrait continuer à travailler sur le projet « Porte des Etoiles » mais de loin. Et ce serait beaucoup mieux.

Moins elle verrait O'Neill, mieux ce serait. Elle savait qu'en sa présence elle retomberait toujours dans ses pensées morbides et inutiles, dans ses faux espoirs qui ne menaient qu'à la souffrance, un déchirement qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter, qui la conduirait à la dépression, ou même à la folie. Il fallait couper dans le vif même si la douleur était suffocante. C'était un mal pour un bien.

La soirée s'annonçait douce. C'était une belle journée de fin d'été à Colorado Springs. La réception se déroulerait dans le salon de Sam et dans le jardin.

Cassandra se jeta dans ses bras.

-Sam, je suis si contente !

-Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

-Oh je fais aller, Maman me manque ! Dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

-Elle me manque aussi Cassy, c'était ma meilleure amie.

Elle se trouvait bien dans les bras de Sam, c'était sa seconde maman, enfin plutôt sa troisième.

Les invités maintenant se bousculaient, les apéritifs déliaient les langues et sur les visages fleurissaient des sourires, on entendait même des rires fuser.

Pete prit Sam par la taille, et lui déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

-Tout va bien ma chérie ?

-Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle venait de voir arriver Daniel et Teal'c. Cela la fit sourire, Teal'c portait un énorme bouquet de fleurs et il avait un air embarrassé. Elle alla au devant de lui.

-Donnez-moi ça Teal'c, dit-elle en lui prenant le bouquet des mains. Elles sont magnifiques ! Merci ! Et elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue.

Cela fit rire Daniel qui la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui avec affection.

-Sam, je suis heureux pour vous.

-Merci Daniel, c'est très important ce que vous me dites là, cela me touche beaucoup. Il avait apporté une bouteille de vin qui vint rejoindre les nombreuses autres qui se trouvaient déjà sur les tables.

-Le général n'est pas avec vous ?

_Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas ! Je ne veux pas le voir, je n'aurai pas la force !_

-Il est encore à la base, des problèmes de dernière minute, il m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il serait un peu en retard.

-D'accord.

_Encore un peu de répit, tu le verras ce soir, mais tu pourras l'éviter il y a beaucoup de monde et puis lundi à la base, après basta ! Je n'ai pas encore discuté avec Pete de ce changement, mais il comprendra. Il est jaloux d'O'Neill, il sera ravi que l'on s'éloigne de Colorado Springs._

O'Neill était encore à son bureau, en fait il n'y avait rien qui justifiât sa présence. Tout était calme ce soir. Les travaux sur la porte réalisés par Sam étaient parfaits. Il restait SG8 encore dehors sur P9B612, mais ils ne devaient rentrer que demain.

_Non, je n'ai aucune raison de rester. Sauf peut-être passer à l'infirmerie, cette douleur ne veut pas partir… _

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte

_Sauvé par le gong_ pensa t-il. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

-C'est SG8 mon général, code rouge, ils sont sous le feu de l'ennemi.

-Fermez l'iris.

Ils entendirent des coups dans la protection de titane, des projectiles lancés à pleine vitesse, se pulvérisant contre l'iris.

-Tous à l'abri ! Ouvrez l'iris ! Cria O'Neill.

Le major Brent, et Jennifer Hailey et le docteur Palomas parurent sur la rampe et s'écroulèrent, O'Neill attendit quelques secondes.

-Fermez tout hurla Brent.

-Où est le colonel Phips ?

-Il est mort dit Brent d'une voix faible. Il perdait son sang d'une large entaille au bras et Jennifer n'allait guère mieux, elle ne pouvait plus marcher son pied droit était cassé. Palomas n'était pas blessé mais épuisé de la course folle qu'ils avaient du faire pour atteindre la porte des étoiles.

L'équipe médicale les prit en charge. O'Neill se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il ne réalisait pas, Jerry Phips était mort ! Il décida de faire le briefing là-bas, ce serait plus simple.

-Major ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-La mission avait bien commencé, mon général, les habitants nous avaient accueillis comme des amis, ils nous avaient reçus chez eux. Puis d'un seul coup un vaisseau est arrivé, et des jaffas ont commencé à envahir le village. Nous avons résisté le plus possible, nous avons tué de nombreux jaffas.

Brent parlait avec difficulté, O'Neill s'assit sur le bord de son lit et le laissa parler sans l'interrompre.

-Tout de suite ce fut un véritable massacre. Nous avons essayé de mettre des gens à l'abri dans la forêt. Le colonel Phips est mort en sauvant une fillette. Il s'est jeté devant la lance pour lui sauver la vie. Il est mort sur le coup. Nous avons pu ramener l'enfant à ses parents. Il restait quelques jaffas près de la porte, mais nous sommes passés quand même, mais c'était moins une mon général.

Brent se tut épuisé et ferma les yeux.

Le docteur Bright s'approcha du général

-Il faudrait les laisser se reposer ce soir, ils sont épuisés.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Sa peine était immense, avec Jerry Phips ils se connaissaient depuis l'école militaire. Ils avaient fait leurs classes ensemble. Ils étaient devenus amis. Ils avaient été témoin à leur mariage respectif. Quand O'Neill avait perdu son fils, Phips était là. Quand Jaimie Phips avait eu un cancer l'an dernier, O'Neill les avait soutenus. Maintenant en plus de son chagrin il devait aller voir Jaimie et lui annoncer la mort de son mari. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait, elle ne connaissait pas la porte des étoiles comme beaucoup de conjoints de la base. Quand son mari s'absentait c'était pour de longues périodes. Il lui disait qu'il partait en Afrique ou en Irak ou dans n'importe quel pays en guerre.

Il appela Daniel sur son portable. Un bruit de musique envahit aussitôt son espace.

-Jack, alors vous arrivez quand ? Daniel avait la voix un peu pâteuse de la personne qui a pris un verre de trop. Connaissant Daniel Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Nous avons un gros problème à la base.

-Allez Jack, c'est bidon ! Vous ne voulez pas voir notre jolie fiancée.

-Daniel ! Allez vous plonger la tête dans un seau d'eau froide et revenez. Je ne plaisante pas, nous avons un sérieux problème à la base.

Daniel fut soudain dégrisé par le ton sérieux de Jack !

-Nesoxachi est revenue ?

-Non, c'est SG8.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Vous pouvez dire à Teal'c de venir ? Dit O'Neill sans répondre directement à Daniel, pour le moment au téléphone c'était impossible.

-Et Sam ?

-Ah ! Laissez-là, pour une fois qu'elle s'amuse ! Parce qu'elle s'amuse n'est ce pas Daniel ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai rarement vue si gaie.

Le cœur de Jack se serra. Quand elle le voyait elle était tout, sauf gaie.

-Ce serait bien si vous veniez Jack, je crois que c'est très important pour elle. On est obligé d'aller à la base ?

-Non, d'accord j'arrive, mais pas avant une heure, je sais c'est tard.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prévenir Sam.

Sam était entrain de danser avec Pete. C'était un slow, la musique était douce et ils tournoyaient en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Sam se sentait bien, elle avait posé la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Sam appela Daniel ! Sam répéta t-il !

Elle se détacha et vint au devant de Daniel.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil de Jack, c'est SG8, mais il n'a pas voulu en parler au téléphone.

La jeune femme pâlit.

-Je vais immédiatement à la base.

-Non, non, c'est inutile. Il arrive.

Pete s'approcha de Sam,

-Tu viens danser chérie ?

-Non, il y a eu un problème à la base.

Il eut un geste d'agacement.

-Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de toi cinq minutes. Ce sont nos fiançailles.

Elle le regarda sans répondre. Il avait l'air fâché.

_Tant pis s'il ne comprend pas. Mes amis de la base sont trop important pour moi._

-Tu vas y aller ?

_ -_Non, le général va arriver. Il va nous expliquer ce qu'il y a.

-Le général ! Voyez-vous ça ! Il se déplace à 1 heure du matin pour parler boulot ! Au fait il n'était pas invité à notre petite fête ?

-Ne sois pas méchant Pete, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Les derniers invités étaient partis. La fête était finie.

Il ne restait plus que SG1 et Pete. En attendant O'Neill ils commencèrent à ranger en silence. Il y avait des assiettes et des verres un peu partout. La cuisine ressemblait à un vaste chantier, et dans le jardin ce n'était pas mieux.

Une demi-heure plus tard la maison avait repris un semblant de propreté. Un coup de sonnette nerveux la fit sursauter. C'était lui.

-Ne bougez pas Sam, je vais ouvrir dit Daniel.

-Vraiment désolé, Colonel, dit O'Neill en voyant Sam.

-Que se passe t-il mon général ?

C'est alors qu'il vit que Pete était encore là.

-Excusez-nous monsieur, vous voulez nous laisser ?

-Ça alors c'est trop fort ! Mais je suis chez moi ici, MONSIEUR !

O'Neill eut un geste las.

-Colonel, vous voulez bien expliquer à ce monsieur que nous avons des choses importantes à nous dire.

Elle posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Pete.

-Laisse–nous chéri, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, mais cela a l'air important.

Il râla, pour la forme, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

-Je vais aller me coucher.

-Tu es fâché chéri ?

-Sam vous venez dit Daniel, le général s'impatiente.

-J'arrive Daniel, à tout à l'heure dit-elle à Pete ?

Elle les rejoignit dans le salon. O'Neill était debout et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Il lui parut très nerveux, et comme désemparé.

-Phips est mort ! Lâcha t-il

-Quoi ? Fit Daniel. Le colonel Phips de SG8 ?

-Lui-même.

-Oh mon Dieu, mon général et Jaimie ?

-J'en viens, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ce fut affreux.

-Vous l'avez laissée toute seule Jack ?

-Non, Daniel, sa fille était là.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

O'Neill refit le récit de Brent.

-J'en saurais plus demain. Je suis venu vous voir dès ce soir parce que je voudrais que vous alliez demain dès la première heure chercher le corps du colonel. Je n'ai rien pu dire à sa veuve, mais au moins qu'elle ait un corps à enterrer.

-Naturellement nous irons mon général, dit Sam.

-Tu n'iras nulle part Sam, dit Pete en entrant dans la pièce.

Sam le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Comment ça j'irai nulle part ! Ne te mêle pas de mon travail !

O' Neill le regardait d'un œil mauvais, elle sentait la tension grimper entre les deux hommes.

-Mais enfin O'Neill, pourquoi le demandez-vous à elle ? Votre base est pleine de soldats !

-Bien que je n'ai pas à discuter avec vous des ordres que je donne, MONSIEUR ! Je veux bien faire un effort par égard pour le colonel Carter. Sachez que SG1 est ma meilleure équipe de terrain. La mission que je leur confie n'est pas une mission de tout repos. Il peut y avoir du danger, et j'ai besoin des meilleurs pour cette mission, et elle est urgente. Est-ce que cela répond à votre question, MONSIEUR ? Dit O'Neill d'un air méprisant.

Il s'était rapproché très près de Pete et le dominait d'une demi-tête. Celui-ci était obligé de lever les yeux pour voir son interlocuteur. O'Neill connaissait parfaitement les techniques d'intimidation. Mais Pete était policier et ne comptait pas se laisser dominer.

Daniel devinait que tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte. Il existait un contentieux entre les deux hommes et c'était Sam.

Quant à la jeune femme elle se sentait humiliée que Pete se permette d'intervenir en critiquant les ordres du général O'Neill. Cela ne le regardait en aucune façon.

-S'il vous plait messieurs dit-elle en posant une main sur chaque poitrine. Pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

-Excusez-le mon général dit-elle d'une voix étrangement basse.

O'Neill se calma en sentant la main que la jeune femme avait posée juste contre son cœur. Il en sentait la chaleur à travers sa chemise et cela produisit sur lui un effet apaisant.

Ils se reculèrent mais ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

-Pete, tout ceci ne te concerne pas, dit Sam, si tes collègues débarquaient un jour, en cas d'urgence, je n'en ferais pas toute une histoire. Respecte ce que je fais.

Pete grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit et quitta la pièce

Sam était horriblement gênée, elle se confondit en excuses.

-Je suis vraiment désolée mon général, je ne comprends ce qui lui a pris.

-Vraiment ? Vous ne comprenez pas Sam ? Nous sommes entrain de lui gâcher sa fête de fiançailles dit Daniel en la regardant dans les yeux.

Celle-ci rougit mais ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, dit O'Neill, j'aimerais que vous passiez la nuit à la base. Vous serez plus rapidement prêts demain matin. Enfin ce qu'il reste de la nuit dit-il en regardant sa montre. Colonel ? Désolée de vous enlever à votre fiancé…

-S'il ne comprend pas c'est tant pis pour lui. Attendez-moi s'il vous plait, je vais le prévenir.

Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent de la chambre. Ils se disputaient. Les trois hommes se regardaient gênés. Bientôt Pete parut et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

-Tu sais où me trouver avait-il dit avant de franchir le seuil.

Sam eut un geste d'impuissance envers ses amis, et prenant son sac elle les suivit et monta dans la voiture de Jack.

Le retour à la base se fit en silence.

_Quelle étrange soirée pensait Daniel. Elle ne semble pas tant que cela tenir à Pete. Et puis ces regards qu'ils se lancent, elle et Jack si lourds de sens. Tout ça ne colle pas. Ils s'aiment c'est tellement évident. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de casser la figure à Jack. Il est capable de les laisser se marier, cet idiot ! En fait je sais ce qui me retient, il est beaucoup plus fort que moi, et c'est moi qui risque d'aller au tapis. _

_Depuis deux jours c'est vraiment très dur pour tout le monde, On est tous à bout de nerfs.L'intrusion de Nesoxachi, on a tous failli y rester, Jack torturé, l'autodestruction à 15 secondes près, et puis cette affreuse nouvelle, la mort de Phips, un choc pour Jack surtout, nous on ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais c'était un sacré bonhomme sur le terrain. Beaucoup de ressemblances avec Jack d'ailleurs. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient fait un peu la même carrière, tous les deux dans les forces spéciales. _

_Jack conduit beaucoup trop vite ! Comme il est nerveux, froid, aucune chaleur dans son regard. Il doit souffrir beaucoup physiquement et moralement. Et puis cette sotte de Sam qui ne s'aperçoit de rien, ou qui ne veut rien savoir ! Jack est mon meilleur ami malgré toutes nos différences. Il m'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois ! Moi aussi dans l'autre sens je sais que je lui ai rendu de grands services. Nous-nous disputons tout le temps ! C'est dommage ! Mais c'est de sa faute aussi, il me provoque sans arrêt, c'est sa façon à lui de dire qu'il m'apprécie. Pas tout simple le gars Jack !_

_Il faudra que j'aille lui parler, même s'il m'envoie sur les roses. Je ne peux pas laisser Sam avec ce regard éteint, elle semble épuisée, et incapable de gérer sa vie. Curieux d'ailleurs, elle sait tout faire, elle est brillante, compétente, courageuse, sur le terrain elle est extraordinaire ! Mais sa vie privée est un échec complet. Comment peut on être à la fois si brillante et si nulle. _

_Je ne la vois vraiment pas mariée à Pete qui râlera à chaque fois qu'elle partira en mission, ou qu'il verra ses amis. Il serait capable de la couper du SGC ! _

_Faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose. _

_Et si je faisais une petite soirée chez moi dans quelques jours, histoire de se retrouver entre nous ? Rien que nous quatre, le général Hammond, Cassandra. _

_La vie nous a séparés, les obligations de Jack nous ont éloignés de lui. Le fossé s'est encore plus creusé entre lui et Sam. En mission il nous manque. _

Le lendemain, ils partirent pour P9B612. La mission était une des plus pénibles qu'ils eurent à réaliser. Ils trouvèrent facilement le corps du colonel Phips, en suivant les indications de SG8.

Le lundi eut lieu au SGC une cérémonie funèbre devant la porte des étoiles, selon la coutume. SG8 étaient là. Jennifer Hailay ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Ce fut un hommage très émouvant. Le major Brent prit la parole, quelques mots seulement pour rendre hommage au courage du colonel, qui n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver une petite fille.

_Une très belle cérémonie pensait Teal'c. Un hommage à un grand guerrier qu'était le colonel Phips. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, mais il était apprécié de ses hommes. O'Neill a vraiment très mauvaise mine et le colonel Carter aussi. Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais les Tau'ris Sur Chulac quand un homme et une femme s'aiment, ils se marient tout simplement. Ils ont des enfants Pourquoi O'Neill et le colonel Carter ne sont pas déjà mariés ? Il n'y a que des raisons qui n'en sont pas. J'ai entendu parler d'un règlement de non-fraternisation. Je doute que ce soit cela qui les gêne. O'Neill n'a jamais respecté les règlements quand cela le dérangeait. Alors pourquoi celui-là ? Il y a autre chose et je ne pense pas que cela vienne de Carter ! Je crois que c'est lui qui refuse, mais pourquoi ? Une fois j'ai bien essayé d'aborder le problème avec lui. Il ne m'a pas écouté. Ce qu'il peut-être têtu parfois !_

_Il faudrait que j'en parle à Daniel Jackson. Peut-être aussi à O'Neill. En fait je pense qu'il a peur de s'engager ! Il a déjà raté un mariage ! Ou peut-être se trouve t-il trop vieux pour elle ? Peut-être aussi est-il encore trop marqué par la mort de son fils ? Il ne se sent peut-être pas capable d'être un bon père. C'est peut-être toutes ces raisons ensemble. Lui un mauvais père j'ai du mal à y croire, _

_Avec Cassandra il sait très bien s'y prendre. Avec l'enfant ritou aussi. Il est toujours très proche des enfants. Skaara aussi avant…_

_Le colonel Carter a pleuré. Elle a les yeux rouges. Il y a quelques années cela m'aurait beaucoup dérangé d'être commandé par une femme. Mais elle, c'est différent, elle est intelligente, gentille, compétente, une forte personnalité, et puis c'est un chef remarquable, une excellente guerrière. _

_La cérémonie se termine maintenant. O'Neill très raide dans son grand uniforme s'éloigne, il regagne son bureau sans parler à personne. Avant il n'aurait jamais fait cela. C'est vrai que cet après-midi ce seront les funérailles officielles. Il doit s'y préparer. _

Le lundi fut une journée difficile pour tout le monde. SG1 était resté à la base. Sam avait essayé d'appeler Pete mais son portable ne répondait pas. Elle ne savait pas où il était. Au commissariat on lui dit qu'il était parti à Washington pour plusieurs jours.

Dans la soirée le général O'Neill épuisé s'était retiré dans son bureau, seul. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert le courrier reçu le matin. Il posa le tas d'enveloppes sur la table et poussant un soupir il s'adossa au fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Il avait dû sommeiller un instant car il eut un sursaut. Il but un verre d'eau et son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe différente des autres. Il fut bien tenté de ne pas l'ouvrir mais finalement il se décida.

Son visage se ferma immédiatement dès qu'il eut lu les premiers mots. Il resta quelques minutes sans rien faire le temps de se reprendre car il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il devait se dominer, que personne ne voit ce qu'il ressentait. Il appela Walter et lui demanda de convoquer le colonel Carter.

Sam, Teal'c et Daniel étaient au mess. Ils se détendaient un peu après cette épuisante journée.

-Vous ne reprenez pas de gelée Sam ?

Elle sourit :

-Vous savez Daniel, j'ai déjà bien mangé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas fait un vrai repas. Mais puisque vous insistez, dit-elle en faisant un sourire malicieux, je vais peut être en reprendre.

L'ambiance était détendue. Cela leur faisait beaucoup de bien à tous les trois. Ils s'entendaient à la perfection, Sam et Daniel étaient très proches de par leurs qualités de scientifiques, il y avait entre eux une entente intellectuelle qu'ils n'avaient pas avec Teal'c. Mais Teal'c était tout à fait capable de suivre une conversation entre Sam et Daniel quand ceux-ci se lançaient dans des discussions interminables sur des artéfacts, ou des mystères archéologiques, ou de grandes théories scientifiques. Et puis même s'il ne suivait pas tout, il en comprenait les grandes lignes, et pouvait intervenir et poser les bonnes questions. Avec O'Neill c'était tout à fait différent, il s'était toujours senti exclu de ces discussions, ne se sentant sans doute pas assez intelligent pour les suivre, il avait préféré passer pour le dernier des crétins.

Ils parlaient de la tablette que SG11 avait rapportée de P9X765. Une tablette couverte de caractères mystérieux, que Daniel n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre.

Le ton de la conversation était léger. De temps à autre ils se souriaient, riaient même.

La voix de Walter Davis sortant des haut-parleurs les fit sursauter :

-Le colonel Carter est demandé immédiatement dans le bureau du général O'Neill.

Sam sembla un instant, décontenancée.

-Autrefois, il serait venu lui-même vous chercher, maintenant il vous fait appeler, dit Daniel d'une voix amère.

-C'est le général ! Daniel. Le général Hammond faisait de même. Personne ne s'en formalisait, dit Sam.

-Oui vous avez raison Sam, mais venant de Jack, cela fait tout drôle.

La voix répéta :

Le colonel Carter est demandée de toute urgence dans le bureau du général O'Neill.

-C'est pas vrai, dit Sam avec agacement. Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille.

Elle courut à travers les couloirs et arriva en vue du bureau du général. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au bureau. La porte était fermée, elle frappa.

-Entrez, entendit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se mit au garde à vous.

-Mon général. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder car elle sentait qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante.

-Fermez la porte colonel et asseyez-vous.

En effet la voix était glaciale.

Elle s'assit sur le bout de sa chaise et attendit qu'il veuille bien prendre la parole. Il prenait son temps et la regardait. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur un point derrière sa tête.

-Regardez-moi colonel !

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et soutint son regard d'un air tranquille qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que sa dit-il en lui montrant une lettre.

Elle rougit violemment.

-C'est ma demande de mutation mon général.

-Je vois bien colonel, mais pourquoi voulez-vous partir ?

La conversation s'engageait difficilement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait en position d'infériorité. _Eh secoue-toi ma fille, tu es colonel de l'Air Force. _

Elle prit son temps pour répondre, cherchant ses mots afin de bien traduire sa pensée. Elle se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

-Mon général, j'ai mûrement réfléchi à cette décision. Il m'est difficile de concilier une vie de famille avec le travail que je fais. Je vais demander un poste au Pentagone, je pourrais continuer à travailler dans le domaine que je connais très bien, à savoir la porte des étoiles.

Il laissa passer un instant de silence.

-C'est Pete qui vous a demandé de changer de travail ?

-Non, protesta t-elle surprise, je prends mes décisions seule.

-Pourtant continua t-il, il ne supporte pas votre travail ! N'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai, je suis toujours absente, je suis souvent à la base, rarement chez moi. Très souvent en mission. Il trouve qu'on ne se voit pas assez souvent.

-Et si vous alliez à Washington, vous le verriez davantage ? O'Neill parlait d'un ton neutre. Elle était incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Je pense que oui.

-C'est quoi exactement son travail ?

-Il est dans l'antidrogue.

-Responsable d'une équipe ?

-Oui

-Beaucoup en mission ?

-Oui.

-Plusieurs jours d'affiler, parfois le week-end ?

-Oui

-Et vous croyez que vous le verrez plus souvent ?

Elle baissa la tête sans répondre.

Il continua impitoyable :

-Je suppose que lui-même désire changer de travail pour passer plus de temps avec vous ?

-Non, enfin… je ne sais pas …

-Alors ça changera quoi ? Que vous changiez de travail ?

-Quand il sera libre, je serais là !

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! Petite maman qui a tout sacrifié pour lui et les enfants ! Pendant ce temps-là, lui, niet ! Il ne change rien de sa vie !

Son ton était ironique, mordant, insupportable

-Ça ne vous concerne pas, monsieur, c'est ma vie privée.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un petit sourire ironique.

-Mais ça, cela me concerne dit-il en montrant la lettre.

-Vous refusez Monsieur, dans ce cas, je me retire.

Elle se leva.

-Colonel, je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de sortir et d'un geste impérieux il lui montra la chaise.

Elle se rassit.

Il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

-Vous n'aimez plus votre travail au SGC ?

-Oh si j'adore ce que je fais. Partir en mission, travailler dans le labo sur mes petites machines. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent malgré elle.

Il sourit à cette évocation.

-Et puis j'aime l'ambiance du SGC, cette grande famille que l'on forme.

-Alors pourquoi voulez-vous nous quitter, Carter ? Dit-il d'une voix si douce, qu'elle se demanda si elle avait bien entendu.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardaient, des émotions passaient dans leurs yeux, d'intenses émotions. Carter, pâlit puis rougit tour à tour.

Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole :

-Colonel je regrette, je refuse d'accepter votre départ.

-Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Bien sûr que si ! Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait.

-Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

-Parce que vous voulez partir pour de mauvaises raisons.

-Je vous le répète Monsieur c'est ma vie privée.

Elle commençait à sentir l'énervement la gagner. De quoi se mêlait –il ?

-Vous devez respecter mon choix monsieur !

-Je dois !

-Excusez-moi, mon général, je ne voulais vous manquer de respect.

Il réfléchit un instant :

-Bon très bien, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, je n'irai pas contre. Vous pouvez sortir colonel.

Elle n'en revenait pas, il avait cédé. Pourquoi ? Sans doute trop content de se débarrasser d'elle une fois pour toute. Elle était proche des larmes. Maintenant elle avait la preuve qu'il ne tenait plus du tout à elle.

Elle poursuivit :

-Je peux savoir qui va me remplacer ?

-Il y a beaucoup d'excellents éléments dans cette base. Personne n'est irremplaçable, colonel. Rompez.

Elle se leva les jambes faibles, et ouvrit la porte.

-Colonel, sachez que j'ai le bras assez long maintenant, un mot ou deux à certaines personnes, et je peux faire de votre vie un enfer.

Il avait murmuré ces mots, il les avait dits sans passion, comme on énonce un fait banal. Ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, la bouleversa jusqu'à la moelle. Elle retrouvait un peu de ce regard qu'il posait sur elle autrefois, quand tout était encore possible entre eux. Mais à la réflexion rien n'avait jamais été possible entre eux. Mais à l'époque de ce fameux test zatarc, quand il avait été obligé d'avouer son amour, c'était elle qui avait refusé, elle l'avait obligé à le faire. Et elle devait reconnaître qu'après tout était différent maintenant.

Alors pourquoi cette phrase terriblement méchante était –elle accompagnée d'un tel regard ?

Elle referma doucement la porte du bureau de Jack et se précipita dans ses quartiers. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et ne voulait pas qu'on la voie dans cet état.

Elle pleura longtemps roulée en boule sur son lit. Il était tard, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir.

Elle alla dans son labo et ne fut pas étonnée de trouver Daniel dans les couloirs.

-Sam, vous allez bien ?

-Non pas trop !

-Racontez-moi ! Que voulait Jack ?

Elle lui fit le récit de l'entretien avec O'Neill, en passant juste quelques détails trop personnels. Elle pleurait.

-C'est pas vrai, il a accepté votre demande de mutation ! Je vais aller lui casser la figure !

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes :

-Vous ne feriez pas le poids Daniel !

-Oui, c'est pourquoi je me tâte, en fait je crois que je ne vais pas y aller.

Elle rit franchement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

-Vous êtes un merveilleux ami Daniel.

-Quand je pense qu'il vous a dit qu'il pouvait faire de votre vie un enfer ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Mais pourquoi avez-vous donné votre démission du SGC aussi ?

-Pour être plus proche de Pete.

Il secoua la tête :

-Vous vous leurrez sur tout, Sam, sur Pete, sur Jack, sur vous-même. Je ne comprends pas que vous si intelligente, perdiez tout sens commun dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments. Et Jack c'est la même chose. Deux têtes de mules !

-Mais Daniel, je sais que Jack ne m'aime pas. C'est tellement évident !

-Bon, je suppose que vous allez attendre quelques jours avant de recevoir votre nouvelle affectation, j'avais pensé que l'on pourrait faire une petite soirée chez moi, juste histoire de se retrouver tous les quatre. Au début je voulais inviter Cassandra et le général Hammond, mais je pense que nous quatre ce serait mieux.

-Le général ne voudra pas Daniel.

-Je vais lui présenter la chose de telle façon qu'il ne pourra pas refuser. Et puis moi au niveau entêtement, je me défends pas mal non plus !

Sam était toujours le chef de SG1 ce qui était normal puisqu 'il fallait plusieurs jours pour qu'une démission soit effective. Elle n'avait pas revu le général en tête-à-tête, seulement aux briefings, avec Daniel et Teal'c.

A la fin d'un débriefing assez bref. Daniel demanda à parler à Jack, en particulier.

-Dans mon bureau ou au mess ? Demanda Jack en souriant.

-Je préférerais au mess répondit Daniel.

-Moi aussi. Je vous retrouve dans une dizaine de minutes.

Il n'y avait personne, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et la plupart des équipes étaient en mission. Daniel regarda Jack arriver, les mains dans les poches. Une image du passé s'il n'y avait pas eu l'étoile de général sur son col.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux commença Daniel en préambule.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

-Peut-être, c'est à vous de voir, il s'agit de Sam.

-Je m'en doutais. Je vous écoute Daniel.

-Je suis assez inquiet, Sam a demandé à être mutée, il parait que vous avez accepté, mais je trouve cela très dommage que SG1 soit démantelé de cette façon. Cela fait trop de changements, et puis je ne me vois pas travailler avec un autre militaire. SG1 n'est plus ce qu'elle était avant. C'est vraiment dommage.

-C'est bon là, vous avez fini ?

-Heu… oui, dit Daniel avec une petite mimique.

-Je vais dire une chose, Daniel, mais vous gardez cela pour vous. Je voulais laisser au colonel le temps de la réflexion, et peut-être même revenir sur sa décision.

-Et elle est revenue ?

-Heu… non … mais je voulais lui laisser le temps.

-Autrement dit la lettre n'est pas partie ? Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas envoyée.

-Et quand comptez-vous le dire à Sam ?

-Pas tout de suite.

-Jack !

-Ben Quoi ?

Daniel n'insista pas. Il fit part à Jack de son idée de petite soirée.

-Oh, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-Ecoutez Jack, Sam est entrain de faire la connerie de sa vie ! Il faut l'aider !

-Bien, faites-le.

-Vous viendrez ?

-Je vais réfléchir !

-D'accord, je vous signale que Teal'c trouve l'idée excellente. On a besoin de se ressouder tous ensemble. Comme on faisait avant quand on était une équipe, une vraie équipe !

-Si vous le dites. Dit Jack d'un ton las.

La soirée se passait chez Daniel. Il avait rangé ses bibelots les plus précieux, et préparé un buffet très simple. De la charcuterie, des salades, quelques pâtisseries. Comme boisson des jus de fruit et de la bière, la marque préférée de Jack. Ce genre de soirées ils en avaient fait de nombreuses quand ils faisaient tous partie de SG1. Mais là cette fois, il avait le tract. Il s'était donné une tâche ardue essayer de réconcilier Jack (une tête de mule de première) et Sam (une autre tête de mule) le travail serait ardu. Heureusement Teal'c était de son côté.

Teal'c arriva légèrement en avance :

-Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide Daniel Jackson ?

-Voyez tout est prêt.

Un coup de sonnette. C'était Sam.

-Le général n'est pas là ? Ce fut première chose qu'elle demanda.

-Il arrive dit Daniel d'un ton moins assuré qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Sam avait revêtu une petite robe toute simple. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Daniel le lui dit, elle rosit de plaisir en l'embrassant. Ce qu'il ne lui dit pas, c'est que le maquillage n'arrivait pas à cacher les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sam ?

-C'est Pete. Depuis la soirée de nos fiançailles, il ne m'a pas téléphoné une seule fois, et il ne répond pas à mes messages.

-Ne vous tracassez pas, colonel Carter, dit Teal'c, vous êtes bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans ce métier. Combien de fois avons-nous été bloqués sur une planète sans pouvoir avertir nos familles ?

Je suppose que pour lui c 'est la même chose.

-Merci Teal'c, j'apprécie beaucoup votre soutien.

-De rien colonel dit–il en s'inclinant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack arrivait à son tour. Il était en pantalon crème, tee shirt noir, et veste en cuir, noire également. Daniel sourit d'un air satisfait en suivant le regard de Sam qui traînait quelque peu du côté de Jack.

_Bon tout n'est pas perdu, ils se regardent sans se sauter à la gorge. Je trouve même l'œil de Jack un tantinet …heu… coquin ! _

La conversation roula sur le SGC, les missions, ils ne savaient rien dire d'autre. L'ambiance un peu tendue au départ commençait à se dégeler.

Daniel tout en faisant le service, il avait refusé que Sam s'en occupe, regardait souvent du côté de Jack.

_Il a bu combien de bières déjà ? Beaucoup trop ! Et plus il boit, plus il est cynique ! Je sens que si je ne fais rien ma soirée va tourner court. Déjà Sam est sortie deux fois pour téléphoner à Pete, sous le regard durci de Jack. Ça ne va pas du tout !. _

_Il faut trouver une idée qui détende l'atmosphère._

_Un strip-poker peut-être ? Non c'est une mauvaise idée, c'est moi qui vais me retrouver en caleçon ! Jack et Sam sont trop forts à ce petit jeu._

_Le jeu de la vérité alors ? Non, c'est trop risqué. ! _

Sam était encore une fois partie dans la cuisine téléphoner.

-Sam, que se passe t-il ?

-J'essaie d'appeler Pete.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Daniel, si vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre petit jeu !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit Daniel d'un air innocent.

-Vous voulez que je parle au général, c'est hors de question. Rien que de me trouver dans la même pièce que lui, ça me rend malade !

-C'est à ce point ?

-Mais regardez-le ! Il boit comme un trou, affalé sur votre canapé, et il n'est même pas saoul ! Il devient simplement sarcastique, et méchant ! Je ne le supporte plus. Faut bien vous mettre ça dans la tête Daniel, je ne le supporte plus ! Elle hurla ces derniers mots. Il devait avoir entendu, car le silence se fit dans la pièce à côté. Sam était en pleine crise de nerf ! Elle craquait.

-Sam ! Sam dit Daniel, reprenez-vous !

-Mais pourquoi Pete n'est-il pas avec moi ?

Daniel la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans une chambre d'amis. Il la fit allonger sur le lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures.

-Vous avez bu un peu vous aussi, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Reposez-vous. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, cela ne me gêne pas du tout.

Dans le séjour, c'était le silence.

-Sam n'est pas bien dit Daniel en regardant Jack. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous casser la figure !

-Ne vous gênez pas Daniel, dit O'Neill d'une voix lente.

-Mais enfin Jack, vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est malheureuse ?

-Bien sûr que si, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Mais je n'y peux rien ! Et puis pourquoi il n'est pas là son mec ? Dit-il sèchement.

-Il est parti en mission je crois. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il infiltrait un réseau de trafiquants de drogue. Cela risque de durer un moment.

-Le colonel a fait un choix, c'est elle qui veut épouser son Pete. Je ne peux rien faire du tout dit O'Neill. Excusez-moi Daniel, je crois que je vais rentrer.

Daniel le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Dites-moi Jack ! Quand allez vous dire à Sam que vous n'avez pas envoyé sa lettre de démission.

-Je comptais le lui dire demain et avoir avec elle une petite conversation sur la suite de sa carrière au SGC.

-Vous avez envie qu'elle reste ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, naturellement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elle reste ?

-J'ai besoin d'elle.

Daniel était stupéfait :

-Vous avez dit quoi là ?

-J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'elle ! C'est le meilleur chef du SGC.

-Ah je me disais aussi ! Dit Daniel déçu.

-Vous aviez pensé quoi ? Daniel ?

-Que votre remarque aurait pu être un peu plus personnelle.

-Vous aussi vous me connaissez bien mal.

-C'est qui l'autre personne ?

-Quelle autre personne ?

-Celle qui vous connaît bien mal ?

-Lâchez-moi Daniel. Bonsoir !

-Il n'y a rien à en tirer, c'est désespérant dit Daniel à Teal'c, quand O'Neill fut parti.

-Je vais vous laisser aussi Daniel Jackson, il est tard. Occupez-vous bien du colonel Carter.

-N'ayez crainte, c'est comme une sœur pour moi.

Quand il rentra dans le séjour, Sam était revenue. Elle était assise sur le canapé. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré, mais elle était beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure.

Daniel essaya d'en savoir plus.

-Que comptez-vous faire quand vous ne serez plus au SGC ?

Elle soupira :

-Je n'ai encore rien décidé. J'ai la possibilité de plusieurs affectations. Vu mon grade et mes qualifications cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

-Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre, que vous n'ayez aucune nouvelle ?

-Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que j'ai envoyé ma demande au général !

-C'est déjà beaucoup !

Elle prit un air scandalisé :

-Vous croyez qu'il ne l'a pas envoyée ?

-Hé ! C'est possible !

-Daniel, vous savez quelque chose ?

-Je ne vous ai rien dit Sam, Jack me tuerait. Mais vous serez convoquée demain. Vous pouvez changer d'avis, ce n'est pas déshonorant !

-Non je sais. Mais j'avais pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Mais j'aimerais bien rester. J'adore mon travail ici. Tous mes amis sont là !

-Jack aussi est là !

-Daniel ! Vous êtes lourd !

Il rit :

-Oui je sais, on m'a des fois accusé de manquer de finesse !

Sam sourit largement :

-Merci pour tout Daniel.

-Vous savez Sam, ouvrez-lui votre cœur !

Elle secoua tristement la tête,

-J'ai essayé l'autre soir chez moi, il a refusé de m'écouter. C'était un vrai militaire pur et dur, un roc. Je m'y heurte à chaque fois !

-Alors parce que vous ne pouvez parler avec Jack, vous en épousez un autre, avez-vous imaginé un seul instant ce qu'il a pu ressentir ?

-Vous savez Daniel, le jour où je lui ai montré la bague, il me parlait d'un ton naturel, comme si tout cela l'indifférait.

-C'est faux, il est tout sauf indifférent. Vous avez remarqué toutes les bières qu'il a bues ce soir !

-Oui j'ai remarqué.

-Et ça ne vous met pas la puce à l'oreille ça ? Promettez-moi de recommencer, forcez-le à vous écouter, choisissez un moment stratégique, évitez son bureau où il est en position de force. Vous devez y arriver ! Qu'il vous dise au moins s'il ne vous aime pas. Car je suis sûr qu'il ne vous l'a pas dit !

Elle fit oui de la tête, sans dire un mot.

-Vous allez essayer Sam ! Promettez-le-moi.

-D'accord Daniel !

La porte se referma sur elle. Daniel resta seul dans son appartement. Il entreprit de tout nettoyer car il était sûr que s'il se couchait il serait incapable de dormir.

**Chapitre 4**

Elle se retournait dans son lit, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil. Elle ressassait sans arrêt les mêmes choses. Elle avait cru trouver une certaine stabilité avec Pete, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'avait quand même appelée hier soir. Il s'était excusé de son attitude, mais elle lui avait fait le reproche de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il partait en mission d'infiltration.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, lui avait-il dit, dès mon arrivée au commissariat mon ordre de mission m'attendait. Je ne devais plus joindre personne et laisser mon portable au bureau. J'ai trouvé tous tes messages en rentrant.

Puis il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne faisait qu'un bref passage sur Colorado Springs.

Elle avait ricané

-Tu me reproches mes missions dangereuses, mais tu fais la même chose.

-Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens quand tu es à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Nous faisons des métiers très différents mais c'est pareil.

-Tu sais, j'avais laissé une lettre de demande de mutation au général O'Neill.

Il y avait eu un blanc au bout du fil.

-Tu m'as entendue Pete ?

-Oui j'ai entendu, avait-il dit d'une voix blanche. Tu as fait ça ! Pour moi ?

-Oui pour toi ! Avait-elle répondu avec colère. Mais le général O'Neill m'a fait comprendre que cela était inutile. Il avait raison, puisque tu pars en mission tellement longtemps avait-elle dit avec un sanglot dans la voix.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je lui ai dit que je restais, que le SGC était toute ma vie !

-Je suppose qu'il a été ravi de te garder, ce cher général ! Avait –il ironisé.

Alors elle s'était fâchée :

-Je t'interdis bien de te moquer de lui ! C'est l'homme le plus… le plus… elle s'était arrêtée ne trouvant même pas les mots.

Autre blanc.

-Je crois que tu devrais rester près de lui, à consoler ses vieux jours, car il est vieux, tu t'en es rendue compte j'espère ?

-Je ne te permets pas ! Avait-elle hurlé.

-C'est bon, sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Je crois que l'on a plus rien à se dire. Je passerai chez toi dans la semaine prendre mes affaires, et laisser tes clés dans la boite aux lettres

-Bien avait-elle répondu j'en ferai autant chez toi. Je te laisserai la bague. Je regrette… avait-elle ajouté avec un sanglot dans la voix.

C'est à ce moment qu'il avait coupé.

Elle venait de quitter son bureau à l'instant. Il poussa un ouf de soulagement. Il resta un moment à ne rien faire. Depuis huit jours il ne vivait plus. La voir partir aurait été au-dessus de ses forces. Et pourtant il était prêt à la laisser filer. Mais il était heureux que le sort en ait décidé autrement. Le sort et ses amis, Daniel et Teal'c.

Il avait faim, normal, il était quinze heures et il n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Tranquillement il se dirigea vers le mess, et croisa Teal'c dans les couloirs. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris du léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du général,

-Je voulais vous remercier O'Neill d'avoir refusé la démission du colonel Carter.

Celui-ci sourit franchement :

-A vrai dire je ne l'avais pas envoyée. Mais elle est venue d'elle-même me demander de la supprimer. Je suppose que vous et Daniel n'êtes pas étranger à cette décision ?

-En effet général, dit Teal'c en inclinant la tête.

-Merci mon ami, merci pour tout dit O'Neill en lui touchant le bras.

Elle restait allongée sur son lit. Elle regarda la pendule il était 3 heures. Dans moins de quatre heures elle commencerait une nouvelle journée au SGC.

Daniel avait raison sur ce point, sa vie était là, ici, à la base et ailleurs dans la galaxie.

L'entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec O'Neill dans l'après-midi, avait été brève, cordiale, sans plus. Mais elle avait senti le soulagement chez son supérieur quand elle avait déchiré sa lettre de démission devant lui. Elle était sortie très rapidement de son bureau, sans même le regarder. Elle n'aurait pas pu à cet instant, l'émotion l'étouffait. Daniel avait encore raison sur ce point. Elle était littéralement liquéfiée en sa présence. Elle était folle de lui, mais ce n'était pas nouveau, elle avait voulu se voiler la face, elle en avait beaucoup souffert mais elle revenait toujours au même point, LUI.

Il lui restait le plus dur à faire. Lui parler, le faire parler. Une tâche pratiquement insurmontable. Mais quand ? Et où ? Quel serait le meilleur moment ?

Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Dans ses quartiers ?

Elle se leva, mit des vêtements propres, se recoiffa, se maquilla légèrement. Elle voulait arriver en position de force, le prendre au dépourvu, le surprendre !

C'est d'un pas ferme qu'elle se dirigea vers les quartiers du général. Elle en connaissait le chemin par cœur, mais n'y était allée seulement que deux ou trois fois en huit ans.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte.

_Allez courage, tu as la force de l'affronter, et puis il ne pourra pas refuser de t'écouter. Et puis quand il t'aura entendue, le reste sera entre ses mains, tu ne pourras plus rien y faire, alors vas-y ma fille !_

Elle frappa et attendit un moment assez long,

La porte s'ouvrit, il avait passé hâtivement un pantalon de treillis, il ne portait rien d'autre.

-Carter ! Que se passe t-il ? Je n'ai pas entendu les alarmes.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'alarmes, je peux entrer, je voudrais vous parler ?

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, c'est important.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, et lui montra une chaise. Il passa un tee-shirt et s'assit sur le lit en face d'elle.

-Je voudrais que vous m 'écoutiez sans m'interrompre une seule fois.

Elle avait volontairement laissé de côté les formules de politesse, du genre : « je ne vous dérange pas ? » « Je vous ai réveillé », Elle ne l'avait pas appelé non plus par son grade, elle ne voulait mettre aucune distance entre eux, mais ne l'appelait pas Jack non plus. En fait elle ne l'appelait pas du tout.

Il avait froncé les sourcils devant ce préambule.

-Il est tard, Carter !

-Je sais, mais s'il vous plait laissez-moi parler. Vous voulez bien m'écouter ? Elle le regardait dans les yeux et soutint son regard ! Pas question de flancher cette fois !

-Je vous écoute, dit-il simplement.

Elle se leva et marcha lentement dans la pièce, elle raconta sa vie, elle se raconta, ne faisant grâce d'aucun détail. Elle lui parla de son adolescence rebelle près d'un père général qui ne comprenait pas sa fille. Elle raconta ses années passées à faire ses études, les sorties qu'elle avait faites, ses expériences amoureuses, ses déceptions, ses souffrances, et puis elle en arriva à ce jour il y avait maintenant huit ans, quand elle avait rejoint le programme porte des étoiles. Maintenant IL était dans son récit, IL avait pris la première place, la plus importante. Elle lui dévoila tout, tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle lui reparla du test zatarc, de l'erreur magistrale qu'elle avait faite. Elle revécut pour lui tout ce qui lui avait manqué dans sa vie à partir de l'instant où elle s'était avouée cet amour.

Elle ne le regardait pas, son récit défilait le film de sa vie, et finalement ce n'était pas si difficile, ce récit elle lui avait déjà fait si souvent dans son cœur. Elle avait imaginé cette scène des milliers de fois, elle s'était toujours refusée d'envisager la suite, mais elle était heureuse de tout déballer. Son cœur battait à grands coups sourds dans sa poitrine, elle la vivait sa grande scène ! Elle le regardait maintenant il avait la tête dans ses mains. Il cachait son visage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, mais peu importe, ELLE, elle le lui avait dit, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle conclut en disant qu'elle avait rompu avec Pete.

Maintenant elle attendait.

Comme dans un brouillard elle le vit se lever, se rapprocher d'elle, c'était comme un film au ralenti.

_Oh mon Dieu pouvoir survivre à ça, trop d'émotions, trop de douleurs…_

Elle le sentit avant même qu'il ne la touche, il n'avait toujours pas parlé il ne le pouvait pas, une émotion trop forte serrait sa gorge.

Son parfum l'enveloppait, cette eau de toilette, cette odeur si forte, épicée, qu'elle reconnaissait, cette odeur qui le suivait comme un sillage.

Elle la sentait maintenant tout près d'elle. Il était debout en face d'elle, il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Tous les mots étaient devenus inutiles.

Ils se regardaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent. Elle sut à cet instant que sa quête était terminée, elle avait trouvé son port d'attache, son ancrage, LUI, cette force si calme, ce courage, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait passionnément, et que plus rien ne comptait. Elle lut dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il ne disait pas, tout ce qu'il ne dirait pas. Il avait cette pudeur des sentiments, mais son regard le trahissait et parlait pour lui.

Le temps s'était arrêté, il se pencha vers elle, caressa sa joue, passa son doigt sur ses lèvres, et quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle sut avec certitude que c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

FIN

**1**


End file.
